The Speed of Light
by damien455
Summary: Completed! A new mutant joins the Institute bring about conflict with Scott and the rest of the team, especially when he falls for the Brotherhood speed demon. Slash. With SJR.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Speed of Light Rating: PG-13 Summary: Pietro falls for the new mutant at the Institute. Pairings: Pietro/Darren, Scott/Jean, and more to come!  
  
Chapter One: Xavier's Latest Recruit  
  
Scott Summers and his girlfriend of seven months, Jean Grey, were sitting in the living room of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters watching Punk'd on television. Ashton Kutcher was punking Hilary Duff on that particular episode. My god, Hilary is so hot! Thought Scott. "Scott! I heard that." Exclaimed Jean. "What? What did I say?" asked Scott, with a bewildered look upon his face. "I am a telepath remember. So don't try lying to me." She glared playfully, as she scooted next to him, and planted a kiss upon his lips.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Xavier was in his office talking with a woman in her mid-forties and her son, who was no older than seventeen. "I don't understand. Why is my son a mutant? No one in our family has ever been one." Said the woman, eying the bald man in front of her. "Mutations are spontaneous. It is not a matter of heredity. Its more of a matte where his DNA evolves faster than that of a normal human being, hence giving them superhuman abilities. Your son can learn to harness his power to a whole new level here, and he won't be met with fear in his surroundings. The students at this school are enrolled at Bayville High, down the street." Explained Professor Xavier to the young boy's mother. "Mrs. Baker, give this place a chance. If anything goes wrong, you can always take him home."  
  
Doris Baker looked at the Professor, and then to her son, who was sitting there silent. "What do you think, Darren?" she asked. "I'll take it over going home." He murmured. "What do you think your father is going to say when I come home without you?" she asked. "Tell him I died, he will probably be relieved." Said Darren rather rudely. "Darren Aleksander Baker. You will not talk not badly about your father." She yelled at her son. "The minute he stopped being my father was the day he took those cigarettes and burned my forearm. That fucking beer slugger fat ass can rot in hell for all I care." He growled. "You are coming home. Any thought I had about leaving you here just slipped away." She said.  
  
The yelling in the office attracted eavesdroppers. Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Kitty were gathered outside the office door listening in. "Another mutant?" asked Kitty as she leaned her ear against the door. "Yea, some boy." Said Rogue, as she listened in. "Yes." Said Kitty just as she phased through the door, and into the office.  
  
"Kitty? Can I help you?" asked Professor Xavier. "Ummm.. No." she smiled innocently. "I was wondering if you can escort Darren to a room. Perhaps Scott's." "Sure Professor." She smiled and bobbed her head like a cheerleader. "Darren, you are not staying." Said his mother. "Mom, I am because I can't go home. You know it. The minute I step back into that house, he will try and hurt me again, and I don't know if I can take it again." Said Darren, as he followed Kitty.  
  
Darren was led to the third floor by Kitty, and every other mutant in the school following to meet him. "This is like Scott's room, so I guess you will be rooming with him. He is like super nice." Said Kitty, again with the head bob. "Thanks." Smiled Darren.  
  
"Like what are you powers?" asked Jean. "I will tell y'all mine if y'all tell yours." "Is that an accent?" asked Rogue in her Mississippi drawl. "Yea, well sorta. My folks and I are from Texas. We moved to Connecticut three years ago." He explained. "Awesome. I am from Mississippi." Smiled Rogue. "Ok, powers." Said Kitty, who was eager to know his ability. "I can phase through walls and other material." Said Kitty, as she took a seat on Scott's bed.  
  
"I am telekinetic and telepathic." Smiled Jean. "I can create concussive beams from me eyes, but I can't shut it off, so there fore I have to wear these glasses." Said Scott. "I can create electric bolts from my fingers." Said Ray. "I can create small displays fireworks." Smiled Jubilee. Darren smiled at Jubilee. "That must come in really handy 'round the Fourth o'July. " yeah." She laughed.  
  
"I can absorb the life force of another human, including powers in the case of mutants. I have to wear gloves on my hands, because I am not able to make skin to skin contact which blows." Said Rogue. "I am sorry to hear that." "Yea, well I got over it awhile ago."  
  
For the next ten minutes, the other X-Men and New Mutants showed off their abilities. Then came the time for Darren to reveal his mutant ability.  
  
Darren smiled at his group of onlookers. "May I remove my coat? I find my coat a hindrance to me using my ability." Asked Darren with a smile. "Of course." Smiled Kitty. Darren couldn't help to think that Kitty liked him. Darren removed his coat to revealed a tight black shirt with three-quarter sleeves. The shirt wrapped around his chiseled features perfectly. The girls shrieked when they saw the shirt wrap around what looked like a six- pack. The guys on the other hand noticed five small burns on his left forearm. "Darren, where are the burns from?" asked Scott. "My father was abusive after he found out I was a mutant three years ago." "That is so like terrible." Said Kitty. "Yeah."  
  
"Ok, Jean if you wouldn't mind, can you turn on the lights and open the blinds?" asked Darren. "Sure." Smiled Jean as she went around and did as she was asked. The room was filled with light. "I have the ability of light manipulation." Started Darren. "I can manipulate all forms of light into three forms." "Can you show us?" asked Jubilee. "Sure." Smiled Darren. Darren looked at all his onlookers. Then he looked up at the heavens and focused his mind on the light. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. "Oh mah god! Where did he go?" asked Rogue. "I am right here." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw nothing. The mutants stood there looking at the room, trying to find some sign of Darren. A flash of gold light diverted their attention, and Darren re-materialized. "How did you do that?" asked Amara.  
  
"I absorbed the light into my molecular structure hence causing me to become light. In other words, I became invisible." Said Darren. "That is so freaking awesome." Said Bobby.  
  
"I can also create small orbs of blinding light by rubbing my hands together. The friction causes the light to become orbs, and let of a blinding light. I am not affected by it and I doubt whether Scott would be as well." Explained Darren.  
  
"And lastly, I can create concussive beams of light through my hands. These beams both temporarily blind and paralyze my enemy." Said Darren. "So don't piss me off, and you should be fine." Joked Darren.  
  
The group left Darren to get settled in. Professor Xavier interrupted shortly after. "Darren. I enrolled you at Bayville High. Here is your class schedule and texts. I should also tell you some important things. You can't use your power or tell anyone you are a mutant. Also, people in this town think this is a place for gifted students, or in other terms, geniuses. They have no clue that you are all mutants. I also want you to train to be an X-Man." Smiled Professor Xavier. "Thanks." Smiled Darren as he walked over and hugged the old man.  
  
What did y'all think?? More to come!! Review Please!!" Damien455 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Warnings, First Days and Training.  
  
Darren awoke to Scott's alarm at six forty-five in the morning. Darren rolled over and looked out the window at his favorite sight, light.  
  
"Morning, Darren. School starts at seven fifteen, so we have to head out at seven." Said Scott who was already dressed. "Thanks." Smiled Darren, as he climbed out of bed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Darren piled into Jean's SUV Xcar. "Like, Darren, whats your schedule look like?" asked Kitty in her valley girl voice. "Do you always use the word like in your conversations?" asked Darren. Everyone in the car laughed, as Kitty was still processing what he said. Rogue snatched his schedule from his hands, and read it. Period: A- Homeroom 304S  
B-Speech, LaTorre, 214  
C-Honors English, Lohan, 202  
D-French IV, Kinney, 303B  
E-Lunch  
F-AP Calculus, Kennedy, 102  
G- Gym, Baye, Gym  
H- AP Political Science, Wright, 311  
  
"Well, it appears that you have Speech, French and Lunch with me." Said Rogue. "You have English we me." Smiled Kitty. "You must be smart because they offer only AP courses to people who have a four point zero in all their classes from the previous year." Said Jean. "Well, I enjoy school a lot. When I was abused I looked to school as my savior." Explained Darren.  
  
"Hold up. Darren you are a senior right?" asked Kitty. "Yeah, why?" said Darren with a look of surprise on his face. "You have English with me, and that is a junior class, as I am a junior." Said Kitty. "I didn't take English my junior year because I chose to take an extra elective." Explained Darren. The black Xcar pulled into an empty parking space, and all the mutants dispersed in separate directions. Rogue, however, stayed with Darren considering she had first period, including homeroom, with him.  
  
They were walking in towards the school, when Rogue heard a familiar sound, the Brotherhood. "Darren, you want to stay away from them. They are trouble. They are a group of mutants, who we usually have to fight." Said Rogue, as she held the door open for Darren. "Thanks for the heads up." Smiled Darren.  
  
Darren and Rogue went to the main office and waited for his locker assignment. His locker was located by Jean and Scott's in the senior hallway.  
  
At his locker he removed his coat to reveal a tight blue shirt of the same style form the night before. A group of girls giggled as they saw his abs. They were throwing ad-libs like, "He is so blazing." Around like it was candy. Rogue just rolled her green eyes.  
  
Darren's classes went smoothly. He was met with many questions, mainly about his accent. Kitty took pride in introducing him to the people in English. He was grateful, but quite uncomfortable.  
  
He arrived to his last period class, AP Political Science (Government to those who don't know.). "Ah, you must be Darren Baker." Said Mrs. Wright. "You can have a seat next to Pietro Maximoff. "Pietro, please raise you hand so Darren can locate his seat." Asked the teacher rather politely. Pietro shot his hand up into the air, and down again, rather quickly. Darren identified him as one of the Brotherhood members. The man in the seat next to Darren's was wearing a shirt resembling Darren's; only it was maroon not blue. "Hey, I am Darren." Said Darren rather nicely to Pietro. Pietro looked at him with a death glare. Then back to the board. Darren shook it off, and copied down the notes from the board. Darren looked over and out the window. He then shifted his attention to his textbook, and noticed a note on his next. Darren stared at it. The handwriting was very neat, so he assumed it was from the girl in front of him.  
  
He opened the note and read its contents. I know you live with the X-losers, and only mutants live there. So what's your power? I have super-speed. I am sure your friends at that school warned you about my group and me. ~Pietro  
  
Darren looked over at the boy to his left, as the window was to his right. There was something about this man that Darren couldn't but his finger on. Darren grabbed his pen and replied to the note.  
  
You are right. They have warned me about you and your friends. I can manipulate light.  
  
Darren folded the note and flung it back at Pietro. The bell rang just as Pietro opened it. Darren collected his things and got up to leave, as Pietro did the same, they collided and Darren's messenger bag flew onto the ground. Darren picked it up and noticed that Pietro was gone. He is a little weird. Thought Darren as he walked into the hallway and met up with Kitty.  
  
"Like how was your first day?" asked Kitty, as she opened her locker. "It was okay. The kid I sit next to in Political Science is weird." He mentioned while scanning the hall for Rogue. "Really? Like what's his name?" she asked while digging for her Astrophysics textbook. "Pietro Maxi- " he started but was quickly cut off my Kitty. "Pietro Maximoff? You stay away from him. He is trouble with a capital T.," she explained.  
  
"I know. Rogue explained the Brotherhood to me this morning. Have you seen her?" "No. Why? Oh my God, you like Rogue!" exclaimed Kitty. "No I don't. She is just a friend." Said Darren, trying to change the subject.  
  
Kitty and Darren met up with Jean and Scott at the Xcar, shortly after last bell rang. "Where's Rogue?" asked Jean, apparently impatient. "I want to go home and relax before the soccer game later." Said Jean, as she tapped her fingers against the hood of the car.  
  
"Sorry, Ah am late. Ah had to discuss some things with mah Bio teacher." Explained Rogue as they hopped in the car. "That's okay. Darren are you coming to the soccer game tonight?" asked Kitty. "I don't know." He said as he looked out the window at the pedestrians. "Like, I think you should, because my friend Kristina is looking forward to meeting you." "Did you like set him up?" asked Rogue rather rudely. "Yeah. He doesn't mind though. Right Darren?" "Actually, I do mind. I just got out of a long relationship and I need time to adjust." "Oh, well I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Smiled Kitty. She is so fake. Thought Rogue as she continued to look out the window.  
  
Back at the Mansion..  
  
Scott and Darren went back to their room that they shared. "Darren, the professor wants you to train with the other X-Men. I have a uniform here if you want. Also, you have free reign over it, so adjust it the way you like." Said Scott as he handed the black spandex uniform to Darren. "Thanks." Said Darren as he laid the uniform on the bed, that way he can get an over view of it, so he can adjust it to his liking. "Meet us in the foyer in fifteen minutes." Said Scott as he ran after Jean, who had just walked by the room.  
  
Darren walked over to his messenger bag and looked inside for scissors.  
  
Darren met with the other X-Men in the foyer fifteen minutes later. The girls all shrieked when they saw his outfit. Darren had taken the uniform and changed it drastically. The spandex fitted his body perfectly. The sleeves were removed, making it look like muscle tee shirt. His gloves, which are yellow, had the fingers removed. Lastly, he wore a pair of sunglasses atop his head.  
  
"Darren, that is an awesome uniform." Said a smiling Amara. "Why thanks. Scott, you forgot to give me boots." Laughed Darren. "Oh, I'm sorry. There is an extra pair downstairs." "Thanks." Smiled Darren. I am not sure I trust him, thought Darren.  
  
Darren was led downstairs, where he visited once with Professor X the previous day. "Darren , we will be training in the Danger Room, which creates simulations for us to fight, and use our powers against." Explained Scott, as he typed in the code needed to open the Danger Room door. "Stay with Kitty and Rogue. Its your job to protect them from the simulations. Understood?" said Scott. "Yea, I got you." Smiled Darren, who was really looking forward to training. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Danger Room and Friendships  
  
Last Time...  
  
Darren was led downstairs, where he visited once with Professor X the previous day. "Darren , we will be training in the Danger Room, which creates simulations for us to fight, and use our powers against." Explained Scott, as he typed in the code needed to open the Danger Room door. "Stay with Kitty and Rogue. Its your job to protect them from the simulations. Understood?" said Scott. "Yea, I got you." Smiled Darren, who was really looking forward to training.  
  
"What should I expect in this metal room of yours?" asked Darren as he looked anxiously at the large metal room. "You can expect simulators, lasers and probably mazes. Ah am not sure what Scott has planned for today.'' whispered Rogue, who was adjusting her gloves. ''Why does he pick what happens?'' asked Darren. "Because he is team leader. Ah personally don't like him. He seems to stuck up in the middle of his life and doesn't seem to have time for anyone but himself or his perfect girlfriend, Jean.'' muttered Rogue to Darren, who agreed.  
  
The team ( Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Darren, Magma, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Berzerker, Jubilee, and Iceman) entered the Danger Room, ready to combat. Darren had no clue what to do. What power form to use? He decided he would do what he had to, to prove himself a valuable part of the team. ''Today's surprise is lasers that are heat triggered.'' At that everyone's face dropped, especially Amara's a.k.a. Magma. "So the lasers are triggered by our body heat?" asked Darren who was smiling. ''Yea. What do you think it means when I say that the lasers are heat triggered?'' replied Scott rather rudely. ''I was just clarifying. Good luck with that, Scott.'' "Excuse me?" asked Scott, who looked as if he was about to lose patience. ''I'm just wishing you luck. You know with the heat sensors. My power allows me to become light, light doesn't have body heat. So I am basically unaffected by that.'' smirked Darren as he pushed passed Scott. Rogue followed him. *Wow, he sure told Scott* thought Rogue, who was smiling. "Rogue, if you hold my hand, and I turn invisible, you too will be invisible, and that means you can make it through the heat sensors." whispered Darren in his friend's ear. ''Ah would like that.'' said Rogue.  
  
They were all in the room ready for the professor to turn on the simulations. In a blink of an eye, a maze formed. "You have to get to the other side protecting who you were told.'' came Professor X's voice. "Ready? Set? Go!''.  
  
Darren grabbed Rogue and Kitty and they entered the maze. ''You guys start, I will go assess the maze to find the best way out.'' said Kitty as she phased through the wall. Darren could sense the floor heating. "The sensors are on. Grab my hand." said Darren as he looked at Rogue's pale face. She did just that, and in a prism of light, they disappeared. They got to a dead end, and no choice but to disconnect hands. ''Darren? What's wrong?" asked Rogue as she looked at a panting Darren. "I can't stay in that form to long, otherwise the light affects my internal organs." said Darren, who was detected by a sensor. A red laser beam was shot at Darren, who was kneeling on the ground, recovering. All of a sudden the laser was deflected into the wall. "How did that happen?" asked Darren, as he tried to stand up. "Ah don't know.'' said Rogue was also stunned. ''It was me." came a voice in their heads. Jean. "How did she know?" asked Darren. "I telepathically heard you. You were 'hurt' so I thought I would help you out.'' ''Oh.'' Just then Kitty phased in. ''I found the way. Come on!" she said, as she grabbed both of them and phased through the wall. ''That was new.'' said Darren, who couldn't get over the fact that he walked through a wall.  
  
The three of them were the first ones to complete the maze, in large part to Kitty. The maze disappeared and all the teammates saw that Darren, Rogue and Kitty were the first ones done, now the real test was about to begin. Seven mechanical robots entered the danger room. ''Kitty phase through them.'' said Rogue who was dodging lasers that were being shot. ''Okay.'' said Kitty who ran through one, but to her surprise nothing happened.'' ''Its not working!'' exclaimed Kitty who was shot by a laser. Darren was in combat mode. He was doing flips over the robots. ''Everyone was amazed by his flexibility. It lasted only ten seconds because the robots began spitting more lasers at them. Cyclops was shooting his optic blasts, while Jean deflected them from him. Jubilee and Berzerker where using there powers, which had little affect on the machinery.  
  
Darren's right and left hands where glowing gold. He knew what was happening. His body was absorbing light to allow him to shot beams. He thrusted his hands forward and two streams of blinding light was shot forwards right at the robot in front of him. The beams hit one of the robots. The robot discombobulated and fell to the ground, broken. ''Dar! Shoot one of these over here!'' yelled Iceman, who had a robot frozen in ice. Darren getting the idea shot a beam at the robot and it shattered, still frozen ice. ''Way to go!'' said Iceman, who ran off to help Jubilee.  
  
About twenty minutes, everything was over. Everyone had rips in their uniforms except Darren, who really had a good time. ''So what did you think of that?'' asked Scott, as they entered the room they shared. ''That was a lot of fun!'' smiled Darren, who laid down on his bed. "Scott, we are leaving in fifteen minutes." said Jean who poked her head in the room. ''Ooo, romantic date tonight?" asked Darren with a laugh. "No. She has her soccer game. You coming?" replied Scott with a slight attitude. "Maybe." was Darren's response as he took his uniform off.  
  
Darren decided to go to the game. He put on a pair of khaki shorts, a blue tee-shirt, sneakers, and placed his black sunglasses atop his spiked blonde hair. He glanced at the clock on the far side of the room. 4:15. Time to go. He walked downstairs, and was intercepted by Rogue. "Hey, you going tonight?'' asked Darren smiling. "Yea. Kitty is making me. You?'' "Yeah. I decided I should go check it out." ''You do know that Kitty is going to force you to talk to her friends.'' smiled Rogue. ''Just what I was afraid of." laughed Darren as he and Rogue walked out to the car. Darren and Rogue were crammed in the back seat with Kitty and Amara, while Jean and Scott were up front. The whole five minute ride, Kitty talked their ears off. Darren wanted to punch her out, but didn't.  
  
At the game, Rogue and Darren walked around and talked about how boring soccer was. That was when Kitty came running over with Kristina. Kristina was a tall, brown haired, brown eyed girl, who spoke exactly like Kitty. ''Darren this is like my friend. Her name is like Kristina.'' said Kitty in her valley girl attitude. "Hi. I'm like Kristina.'' she said, her head bobbing. Darren rolled his eyes, and politely excused himself, dragging Rogue with him. Kitty and Kristina were dumbfounded. "I think he likes her.'' said Kitty to Kristina. ''I think you are right Kit-Kat." said Kristina as they walked to the concession stand to buy Diet Cokes.  
  
''Rogue can I tell you something?" said Darren as they walked on the grass. The sun was going down in a swirl of reds and oranges. It was rather romantic. ''What is it?" asked Rogue. "I don't know how to say this.'' he said looking at the sunset. A tear rolled down his cheek. ''Darren?'' came Rogue's southern voice, sounding alarmed. "I can't do this." he said and disappeared in a prism of light. "Darren? Darren? Darren!'' said Rogue, who was alarmed by this point. Rogue ran towards the field. She knew that he can only stay invisible for ten minutes, she knew this because they were only in the maze earlier today for ten minutes before the light started affecting him.  
  
She ran by Kitty and a bunch of the other X-Men, but they were to bust caught up in their own lives to notice that Rogue was running. She looked around at the people, the people standing in line for drinks, watching the game, talking amongst friends. None of them Darren. She looked at her watch, he had been in this form for about seven minutes. She ran, and ran and ran. She stopped when she banged into something. She fell backwards, and noticed she didn't run into anything. It dawned on her, she ran into Darren. "Darren, Ah know you are there. You must be in some serious pain right about now.'' she said to nothing. People who were walking by, looked at her as if she was on drugs. In a flash of light, Darren appeared clenching his side. "Darren come with me.'' she said sternly. Rogue led him to a bench in the school's courtyard, luckily it was dark out so the chances of him using his mutation was low. "Listen to me. Tell me what's going on. Ah have nevah seen a boy cry or even tear before. So whateva you have to tell me cant be that bad.'' she said looking in her friends, blue oceanic eyes. "Rogue, I consider you my best friend here in Bayville. Like I never had a friend like you. Sure everyone has been nice to me, but you went out of your way by actually talking to me. Everyone acknowledges me but doesn't say two words to me.'' he said while looking in her green eyes. "Ah am thankful that you think that. To be honest, I enjoy hanging out with ya. Now what do ya wanna talk to me about so badly?'' "Rogue, you are my friend and I trust you no matter what. I need you to keep this a secret. Rogue, I'm gay.'' said Darren, who looked away when he finished his sentence. Rogue just looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. ''Darren. Ah don't care. Y'are my friend and something like that ain't got no importance to me. If y'are happy then so be it.'' she smiled at him. Darren sat there looking at his friend, his eyes tearing at his confession. He reached over and kissed Rogue on the cheek. There was a spark between her cheek and his lips. "Thanks, and I love you.'' whispered Darren in her ear. "I love ya to ya big lug.'' she laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Friends forever.'' said Darren offering his hand. ''Friends forever.'' repeated Rogue as she took his hand.  
  
* How did y'all like that? That was chapter three. The next Chapter is going to be a third person point of view of Pietro not Darren. I am in a bind...I need help thinking of a codename for Darren. If anyone has any suggestions, tell me in your review! Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks to my reviewers! ~ Damien455 * 


	4. Chapter Four

* Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it!!! Here is Chapter Four!*  
  
Chapter Four: From the Eyes of Pietro  
  
*Flashback*  
  
''Dad, are we going to America?'' asked a seven year old Pietro Maximoff. His father, a very powerful mutant by the name of Magneto, master of magnetism. ''Yes son. We are, but don't be fooled by what you have heard. America is no land of the free. Mutants like your sister, you and myself are met with hatred and fear.'' Pietro's face dropped, why were they going to a country where they weren't going to be accepted?  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Pietro Maximoff, now eighteen, looked out the window of his current residence, the Brotherhood of Mutants. 'Father was right. This is no better.' he thought to himself as he sat in the chair watching humans walk by eyeing the house with glares of fear.  
  
Pietro and his sister, Wanda, live at the Brotherhood under a metamorph's orders. Mystique, a dangerous metamorph, worked for Magneto and sought one thing..human annihilation. Also at the Brotherhood were Lance Alvers, codename Avalanche, whose mutation was geological manipulation. Todd Talansky also known as Toad lived with them. He had a frog like appearance, and was disgusting as one also. Fred Dukes, the Blob has an expandable epidermis. The last member to join the Brotherhood was Tabitha Smith, known as Boom Boom. A former X-Man with the ability of pyrokinesis which allows her to create orbs which cause explosions.  
  
Pietro was the fastest mutant, the most narcissistic, and the loneliest of all the mutants at the Brotherhood.  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today we got a new student at school. Another X-Geek. He has a pretty cool power, light manipulation. I have to say he is the most gorgeous boy in school. His ocean blue eyes, sand blonde hair, excellent build. I can't believe I am gay. I tried so hard to ignore it, but it keeps coming back. This boy is everything I am searching for in a guy. The only thing is 1.) He's probably a heterosexual, and 2.) He is my enemy. I am so pathetic...  
  
~ Pietro  
  
Every time, Pietro see's Darren, his heart races and he cant move. Even for a mutant with superspeed.  
  
There was a loud crash from downstairs, most likely Wanda getting pissed at Todd. Todd has had a crush on Wanda since the first time they met, and Wanda has hated him from the first time they met. Wanda, also known as the Scarlet Witch, had the ability to create hexes. Hexes that affect a mutants powers by making them backfire. A pretty useful ability when battling the X- Men.  
  
"Pietro, you have a phone call. Some chick.'' said Tabitha (Tabby) as she poked her head in his room. "Thanks.'' said Pietro as he picked up the phone. 'How come these girls can't figure out I am gay? Like I do wear tight ass shirts in maroon. If that isn't a dead give away.' thought Pietro as he put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?''  
  
"Pietro? HI like its Kristina, you know me because I am in your art class. You know Kitty Pryde's friend.''  
  
"Uh, yea. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"I was wondering if you maybe wanna go out on like a date or something."  
  
"I can't. Sorry.'' said Pietro in his mile a minute voice and flung the phone back onto the charger.  
  
"People these days.'' muttered Pietro as he signed online. Pietro had just signed on, when he received an instant message.  
  
Shadowcat: hey, like y did you turn Kristina down? She really liked you.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes at the message and typed away.  
  
FastAsLightning: I dunno  
  
Shadowcat: well, I think you should reconsider. She is a great person.  
  
FastAsLightning: I don't want to. Why can't you leave it at that?  
  
Shadowcat: Don't you DARE get attitude with me  
  
FastAsLightning: I am not getting attitude. I made my decision. And I am sticking to it!  
  
A three or so minute pause...  
  
Shadowcat: you know you are a heartless person just like that ex of mine, lance!  
  
FastAsLightning: was that supposed to be mean?  
  
Shadowcat: screw off!  
  
FastAsLightning: Uhm...lemme think about that...NO!  
  
Shadowcat: I think you need some serious therapy!  
  
Shadowcat: therapy*  
  
FastAsLightning: I tried that, doesn't work to great...  
  
Shadowcat: You are so fuckin complicated.  
  
Shadowcat signed off at 5:52 PM.  
  
Pietro just rolled his eyes and X'd out the window. 'What a bitch' he thought to himself. "Pietro? I am going to go to the movies want to come?'' asked Tabby. "No, I think I am going to stay home, and probably rest." said Pietro as he finished typing his Comparative Lit essay. "Pie? What's the matter? You seem kind of down." said Tabby as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Nothing." he lied. Tabby knew it was a lie. "Don't lie to me. I know a lie when I see one.'' she said as she took a seat on his green bedcovers. "Nothing." he said again without looking up from his essay. "Pietro, are you gay?'' she asked bluntly. "Ex-Ex-Excuse me?'' he said stuttering. "Are you or are you not gay?'' she asked again, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones. "What would make you ask such a thing?'' he said trying to avoid the truth. ''Pietro, if you are I don't care. The boys and your sister might, but I won't. I ask because I kinda saw your journal.'' said Tabby. "You read my journal?'' he asked with a tear coming to an eye. ''Yeah, not on purpose. It was just there and Todd was eyeing it, so I took it from him, and on the way upstairs I tripped, you know us blondes. Then the book fell and opened up and I read what you wrote about the new kid.'' she said gesticulating at certain points of the conversation.  
  
"Yes Tabby, I am. But please don't tell anyone?'' he said as he got up and sat next to her. "I won't but I am glad you told me. Like I want to be your friend. You can use one.'' she said looking at him. They hugged, and now Pietro was finally at some peace, knowing that Tabby was his friend. "One thing Pietro." she said in the middle of the hug. "What?'' "The minute you start snapping your fingers and saying, 'Don't go there girlfriend.' is when this friendship ends.'' she smiled. ''I wont, trust me." he laughed.  
  
*I know it is short. It is short because this is mainly a fic about Darren and not Pietro, even though Pietro is a main character, a lot the chapters revolve around Darren, and Darren and Pietro as a couple later on, and also Darren and Rogue (later on though). Review Please!! Wow, two chapters in one day...yay! Thanks to my reviewers!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All I own in Darren Baker and the plot.  
  
Thanks! ~ Damien455 :-) 


	5. Biographical Chapter

Informational Chapter!!  
  
- the purpose of this is to give you character bios of the major characters in the story (both Xmen and Brotherhood)! -If anyone has any questions and or comments drop them in your reviews! -thanks, Damien455  
  
Name: Darren Aleksander Baker Age: 18 Birthplace: Dallas, Texas; moved to Fairfield, Connecticut (age 15) Screen name: DBaker311 Codename: Solaris Mutation: Light Manipulation. This allows him to manipulate all forms of light ( fluorescent, and solar). He can use it to become either invisible, to create blinding orbs, and to blast concussive blinding/paralyzing beams.  
  
Mutation present at: 15  
  
Name: Pietro Eric Lensherr Maximoff Age: 18 Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland; moved to Bayville, New York (age 7) Screen name: FastAsLightning Codename: Quicksilver Mutation: Superspeed. He is able to move at abnormal speed rates. Mutation present at: 5  
  
Name: Marie Belle D'Ancanto Age: 17 Birthplace: Meriden, Mississippi Screen name: GothicRogue00 Codename: Rogue Mutation: Absorption. She is able to absorb memories, personality traits, and other characteristics of anyone she touches. In the case of touching mutants, she temporarily absorbs their powers. The powers are then stored in the inactive part of her brain, also allowing her to recall a power anytime she wants. She is unable to have skin to skin contact. Mutation present at: 16  
  
Name: Tabitha Elizabeth Smith Age: 16 Birthplace: Providence, Rhode Island Screen name: Boom_Boom45 Codename: Boom Boom Mutation: Pyrokinesis. This allows her to create small explosive orbs, that when detonated can release a dangerous explosion. Usually yellow and pink in color. Mutation present at: 14  
  
Name: Jean Elaine Grey Age: 17 Birthplace: Greenwich, Connecticut Screen name: PsychicJean Codename: Jean Grey Mutation: Telepathy and Telekinesis. She is able to read the minds of others and able to levitate other objects, people and herself through the air using her mind. Mutation present at: 12  
  
Name: Scott Michael Summers Age: 18 Birthplace: St. Louis, Missouri Screen name: Summers05 Codename: Cyclops Mutation: Optic Blasts. He is able to generate a concussive beam of optic energy from his eyes. Due to a brain injury as a child, he is unable to control his blasts. He therefore has to wear ruby quartz sunglasses. Mutation present at: 10  
  
Name: Katherine ''Kitty'' Anna Pryde Age: 16 Birthplace: Northbrook, Illinois Screen name: Shadowcat Codename: Shadowcat Mutation: Corporeal Intangibility (a.k.a. Phasing). This allows her to 'phase' her molecules allowing her to walk through solid objects. When she walks through electric systems, they are disabled/corrupted. Mutation present at: 15 ½  
  
Name: Robert Louis Drake Age: 15 Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts Screen name: Frosty da Pimp Codename: Iceman Mutation: Freezing, He is able to project intense cold and turn moisture in the air into water. When he is amped up, his body coats itself in ice, literally making him a popsicle. Mutation present at: 13  
  
Name: Lance Alvers Age: 17 Birthplace: Northbrook, Illinois Screen name: Earthshaker87 Codename: Avalanche Mutation: Geological Manipulation. He is able to create earthquakes because of his powers. He is able to manipulate all forms of geology as well. When he is over powered, his eyes turn white, and he will eventually pass out. Mutation present at: 16  
  
Name: Wanda Louise Lensherr Maximoff. Age: 18 Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland Screen name: n/a Codename: Scarlet Witch Mutation: ''Chaos Magick''. This allows her to create probability distorting hexes, which when used on another mutant, it disrupts their abilities having adverse affects. Also able to create hex bolts, which have a concussive impact. Her power is fulled by her anger. Mutation present at: 6  
  
Name: Fred Dukes Age: 17 Birthplace: Tulsa, Oklahoma Screen name: n/a Codename: Blob Mutation: Invulnerable Epidermis. This allows him to fall victim to most attacks and be unaffected. This is because his epidermis absorbs the attack and uses it for energy. Mutation present at: 16  
  
Name: Todd Tolensky (Sry, I put Talansky in my last Chapter! Its artfully Tolensky) Age: 16 Screen name: Toad215 Codename: Toad Mutation: His mutation gives him the appearance of a frog. He is very agile, usually hops along like a frog. He has prehensile legs, allowing him to leap. He is also able to spit a foul smelling, slime. Mutation present at: 12  
  
*These are the bios for a good chunk of the main characters, there is one more, but you will meet them later on!!!* Damien455. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Rumors and Crushes  
  
Darren slept great that night after the soccer game, knowing now that one of his closest friends knew his secret. (The team won, 12-5!!)  
  
The alarm went off at about six-thirty, fifteen minutes earlier than usual. His reason, he wanted to get a head start to school with Rogue, so they can talk. Rogue too had just awoke. They ran into each other at the bathroom. ''No way are you taking a shower first!'' said Rogue as she wrestled with Darren to get in the door. ''Wanna bet?'' he said, as he produced an orb. ''You wouldn't.'' ''I so would too.'' he said bearing his white smile. "Oh yeah?'' said Rogue as she walked through the wall, and locked the door in his face. ''What the hell?'' Darren muttered with astonishment as the orb grew smaller until it diminished.  
  
At six forty-five, Rogue exited the bathroom in her green robe and stuck her tongue out at Darren. Darren just stood there and flipped her the middle figure, a gesture she kindly returned. Darren went in the bathroom, and turned on the water. He slipped out of his boxers and tee-shirt and climbed in the shower stall. The steamy hot water caressing his body. He knew he had to hurry up because Scott was getting up soon, and he has to be out of the shower at a certain time, god forbid he goes a minute over.  
  
Darren emerged from the water and quickly dried off. His blonde hair flat atop his head like a toupee. The minute Darren got out of the shower, Scott old him off because now Scott was gonna be a minute over or something like that. Darren just shrugged him off with, "Too bad for you.''  
  
Once in the safety of his room, he laid down on his bed an thought to himself. Thoughts of love, thoughts of friendship, thoughts of the void in his heart. A tear rolled down his cheek, if any one knew that a man was crying, he would be humiliated out of the institute.  
  
He quickly got dressed, jeans, sneakers, a white button down, sleeves rolled to his mid forearm, and placed his sunglasses above his spiked blonde hair. He necessarily didn't need the sunglasses, but it was his trademark. He grabbed his messenger bag, cell phone, and his AP Political Science book, and went to met Rogue. Even though it was mid October, it was surprisingly warm. "Hey! Ready to go?'' asked Rogue who made both her and Darren some toast. ''Yeah.'' said Darren as he put his book away, and grabbed two glasses and poured them full with orange juice. "Here.'' said Rogue and Darren at the same time. Rogue handing him toast, and receiving orange juice and vice versa. Kitty and Bobby were laughing outside the kitchen. ''They so like each other.'' whispered Kitty, and Bobby nodded in agreement. "Who likes who?'' asked Jean and Scott, who walked up to Kitty and Bobby. "Darren and Rogue.'' smiled Kitty, who was trying so hard not to blow their cover. ''Oh my god? Really?'' said Jean, who was so excited to hear the news. ''Yea, look." said Bobby who moved out of the way to let Jean peek, Kitty did the same for Scott.  
  
This is how rumors start,,,  
  
Rogue grabbed her bag and went outside, Darren following. Darren knew what the conversation during the fifteen minute walk would be.  
  
''Darren? If ya don't mind mah asking, when did ya first realize you were gay?'' asked Rogue who was putting a piece of gum in her mouth, and offering Darren a piece as well.  
  
"I was about fifteen, same time my powers manifested. So we can say I changed a lot when I was fifteen.'' "It was weird because up until then I liked girls, and I had lost my virginity to one when I was fourteen, and a year later I fell for this kid, Matt, he was so beautiful, but straight. That was when it hit me, being gay was such a lonely thought. Not to mention, when ever I wanted to be alone, I would turn invisible.'' said Darren as he walked.  
  
''Oh, that must suck, you know finding out your gay and a mutant at like the same time.'' said Rogue as she looked in his blue eyes.  
  
"Do you like anyone?'' asked Rogue as she poked his muscular arm. ''Maybe.'' he said with a smile on his face. "Oh mah God! Who!!'' said Rogue, whose green eyes turned into large orbs. ''I'm not telling.'' he joked. ''You so will too!'' she said as she playfully pushed him. ''You will get mad.'' he said as he walked forward. ''Who? I promise I won't!'' she pressed.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff." said Darren, as he looked forward, as if afraid to look at her face. ''Oh mah god.'' was all she said. ''Look, I know he is the bad guy, but I can't help what I feel.'' explained Darren. ''Darren, you don't need to explain it to me. I understand.'' she smiled. ''Really?'' smiled Darren. "Really. Just don't tell anyone else. They would get mad.'' she advised him, as they made their way to school, which was slowly coming into view.  
  
On the other side of town...  
  
Pietro and Tabby left for school at the same time, together. Leaving the Brotherhood most likely thinking they like each other or something to that extent.  
  
''So Pie? You like this Darren, huh?'' asked Tabby as she walked along juggling an orb in her hand. ''Yea I kind of do. Watch it! You like explode something.'' smiled Pietro. ''Like? Oh my god, you just sounded like Kitty 'Miss I'll suck your dick for fifty lousy cents' Pryde.'' laughed Tabby who threw the orb in a garbage can, causing the can to explode. ''I'm taking you don't like Kitty?'' asked Pietro as he looked ahead and saw the school coming into view. ''I despise her.'' she said in a tone of complete seriousness. ''I can tell.'' was all Pietro said as he looked around, hoping not running into Darren. Instead the two mutants were almost ran down by Principal Kelly. ''I hate him!'' muttered Tabby as she entered the school.  
  
Later that day....  
  
"So Rogue, what do you think of the new kid, Darren?'' asked Kitty during lunch. ''He's cool. Why?'' asked Rogue in her gothic depressed voice. ''I don't know, just wondering.'' smiled Kitty. ''What is going on Kitty? Don't make me activate Jean's telepathy and find out for mahself. Ah highly doubt ya will that.'' barked Rogue who was turning red. ''Nothing.'' she lied. Rogue looked at her with a glare. ''Okay, we know you like Darren.'' said Kitty, who winced. "Y'are shitting me, right?'' said Rogue. ''No I am not 'shitting' you.'' "'Well for ya information kitten, Ah don't like Darren anymore than Ah would a brother. If ya have a problem with me being close to him, deal with it!'' said Rogue, who was irritated beyond belief. ''I'm sorry.'' said Kitty, who was getting up to go sit with Kristina. ''Who did ya tell?'' asked Rogue, who saw Darren approaching with two sodas. ''Uhm, Bobby, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amara, Jubilee, and Kristina.'' said Kitty in a mile a minute tone. ''Ah suggest you leave before Ah get pissed even more.'' growled Rogue as Kitty ran away.  
  
"What was that about?'' asked Darren as he handed Rogue a Sprite. ''Nothing.'' smiled Rogue. ''Okay.'' laughed Darren, as he pulled out his Political Science book, and finished his outline.  
  
Pietro and Tabitha walked by Rogue and Darren's table.  
  
'He is so hot. I wish he were gay.' thought Pietro 'My god, I want to date him.' thought Darren 'I wonder is Pietro gay?' thought Rogue 'Darren is so gay. I wonder what my hair would like with red streaks?' thought Tabitha.  
  
*That was chapter five, I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review!!! Thanks to my reviewers! Darren's codename has been decided, Solaris. Please R and R! Suggest it to others as well!!! Chapter Six coming soon!!! 3 Damien455* 


	7. Chapter Six

**Thanks to my reviewers! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Remember, I own nothing except Darren and the plot... :-( I am glad y'all liked the last part in Chapter Five! I know I did. And now without further hesitation...Chapter Six!!! Thanks, Damien455**  
  
Chapter Six: Convos and Hookups.  
  
Rogue signed on to AOL at about eleven o'clock at night, trying to dig up any dirt on Pietro. She was hoping that her best friend would be able to have what he wanted...a boyfriend. Kitty snorted and rolled over several times. 'You would think for a girly girl, she wouldn't snort.' thought Rogue as she was surprised by an instant message.  
  
Boom_Boom45: Hiya Rogue! GothicRogue00: Hi Tabby Boom_Boom45: what's up? I bet you cant sleep b/c of Kitty's snorting. I know when I was an xman, I couldn't stand it :) GothicRogue00: lol...its true Boom_Boom45: hehe Boom_Boom45: I have a ? For ya GothicRogue00: yeah? Boom_Boom45: does you friend Darren have a girlfriend?  
  
Rogue looked at the screen worried. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself. Before she was aware, she was typing.  
  
Boom_Boom45: hello? GothicRogue00: im here and no he doesn't, even though rumors have been flying around about him and myself being 'romantically' involved to say in the least Boom_Boom45: really? I haven't heard any... GothicRogue00: y do u wanna no whether or not Darren has a gf? Boom_Boom45: a friend might be interested... GothicRogie00: oh who? Boom_Boom45: I cant say GothicRogue00: ok...does Pietro have a gf? Boom_Boom45: no he doesnt... GothicRogue45: does he want one? Boom_Boom45: no he doesnt....  
  
Rogue looked at the screen perplexed. He doesnt have a girlfriend, yet he doesn't want one. 'Can he be gay?' thought Rogue, whose eyes lit up with joy.  
  
Boom_Boom45: look I am going to be straightforward here. Pietro has a 'crush' on Darren. GothicRogue00: omg Boom_Boom45: what? GothicRogue00: darren has a crush on Pietro. Is Pie bi or gay? Boom_Boom45: gay. Darren? GothicRogue00: gay...are u thinking what I am thinking? Boom_Boom45: if u r thinking we should hook them up, then yes...and would I look good with red streaks in my hair? GothicRogue00: omg we should set them up. Darren would be so thankful, and yes I think you would Boom_Boom45: pie would be too. Thanks. Meet me at school in front of the statue, we need to talk about our strategy. Don't mention anything to Darren, and I wont tell pietro. K? Ttyl, g2g...bye xoxo Boom_Boom45 signed off at 11:22:04 PM  
  
Rogue smiled with satisfaction. She was so happy, her best friend was finally going to have a boyfriend, but what would the other teammates think about Darren sleuthing with the enemy?  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Darren awoke to his usual struggle to get in the bathroom with Rogue. She would always win by phasing through the wall. Rogue had explained that she has the power to tap into a power that she has absorbed ( will give a list later on... d455). Darren again got into a fight with Scoot, because Scott's schedule got screwed up again. ''You better learn to respect me, if you ever want to go missions.'' said Scott to Darren. ''Is that a threat or a promise?'' retorted Darren, who was quickly losing patience. ''I can't stand him.'' said both of the men as they went their separate ways.  
  
Darren, once again dressed nicely. People were beginning to question whether or not he was narcissistic. Plaid in black jeans, a dark green muscle shirt, with a black button down open. He gelled his hair, tied his boots, and grabbed his sunglasses, and he met Rogue in the kitchen, again with the toast and orange juice switch off.  
  
''Darren?'' came Rogue's southern drawl in-between a bit of toast and gulp of juice. ''Yea?'' came Darren's fading Texan accent. ''Ah have to meet with mah Biology professah this morning, so can you occupy yaself long enough?'' lied Rogue. "Yeah, sure. No problem. I was thinking about heading to the library anyways to type my paper for English.'' said Darren, as he grabbed his messenger bag and ushered his best friend out the door.  
  
*In front of the Statue*  
  
Tabitha was sitting on a wooden bench awaiting the arrival of a good friend, Rogue. She had went through and streaked her blonde locks red. She had to admit it looked great.  
  
''Tabby!'' said Rogue as she approached. Tabitha was shocked, Rogue wasn't wearing her usual dark, gothic clothing for once. Instead she had on a pair of slacks that were tied at the bottom, a white shirt with a blue pattern which was short sleeved, and white gloves that went up to her elbows ( remember the outfit Bobby gave her in X2 in the Boston scene? I thought it was a good look for her!) And her hair was tied in a ponytail. ''Wow. Rogue, you look different.'' smiled Tabitha. ''Yeah well, Darren convinced me to show some skin for once. Your hair looks great!'' smiled Rogue. ''Thanks. Now into the matter at hand. I think me and you should like hang out this weekend, and drag them along. As a total surprise, you know what I mean?'' explained Tabby as she collected her books and proceeded to walk with Rogue.  
  
''You mean like go to a movie and bring Pietro and Darren along. But don't tell them that they are coming?'' questioned Rogue. ''Exactly! Like a 'surprising' coincidence.'' smiled Tabby, who was taken by her own smartness. "Great plan! How about we go bowling on Saturday, Sunday is bad because we have Logan sessions from eleven to six. Friday is group movie night.'' said Rogue. ''I understand. Saturday it is. Pietro is going to be so shocked and thrilled.'' ''I know, Darren will probably be so nervous he might go invisible.'' laughed Rogue. ''Invisible? What is his mutation? Invisibility?'' questioned Tabby of her ignorance about Darren's power(s). ''He can manipulate light. It's really neat. He'll tell you all about it.'' smiled Rogue as the first bell went off. ''See you in Biology!'' yelled Tabby as she ran in the opposite direction.  
  
''Yes.'' said Rogue as she walked towards homeroom.  
  
**I hope you all like! Thanks again to all my reviewers! This is my favorite story as of yet! I should update with chapter 7 soon...not sure when. Rogue has the ability to tap into the absorbed powers of: Scott, Jean, Kitty, Darren, Kurt, Storm, Mystique, Bobby, Magneto and Tabitha. Review please!!! There will be a lot of AOL conversations going on in this story! Storm and Kurt will be mentioned soon, I know I have failed to mention them as of yet. Thanks and review!! Damien455** 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thank you to my reviewers!!! Here is the next chapter!**  
  
Chapter Seven: We'll Never Be Accepted  
  
Rogue and Darren went back to the Institute after school. Rogue was so nervous about Saturday, mainly she was scared about Scott and other members of the team finding out. ''Darren?'' asked Rogue as she took out two glasses from the cabinet. ''Yes?'' he replied as he took out the bottle of Diet Coke. ''Ew. If ya think about puttin' Diet Coke in mah glass, I will seriously have to hurt ya.'' laughed Rogue, as Darren replaced the Diet Coke for Grape Soda.  
  
''Me and my friend, Tabitha are going bowling on Saturday. Wanna come?'' smiled Rogue as she chugged her soda. ''Sure. But isn't Tabitha one of the Brotherhood members?'' asked Darren. ''Yea. How did ya know?'' ''Kitty.'' ''Oh, well she is. But here's the catch, no one can know about this, because I am not in the mood to start with Scott.''joked Rogue.  
  
Saturday Morning....  
  
Darren awoke to the awful snores of Scott. Scott was fast asleep on his bed, fully clothed. ''Where did he go?'' asked Darren to himself as he got up to shower. He and Rogue were planning on going to the mall before going to the bowling alley.  
  
Dressed in jeans, a black sweater, Timberland boots, and a his sunglasses, he headed towards the kitchen to meet Rogue. "Hey!'' said Rogue as she washed her cereal bowl. ''Morning.'' smiled Darren. ''Ah already spoken with Professah X. He said we can take the blue X-car.'' smiled Rogue as she grabbed her bag and the key ring from the wall. ''You have to drive, I don't have a licence.'' smiled Rogue as she threw the keys to Darren. ''Yay.'' smiled Darren as he made sure his wallet was in his back pocket. Once outside, Darren put on his sunglasses and followed Rogue to the garage. (The car is the one from X2...you know the one Wolverine and Co take during the Invasion scene?)  
  
At the Mall...  
  
''Like, what do you wanna do?'' asked Rogue as she browsed the racks at Hot Topic. ''I was thinking we could stop for lunch and then go straight to the alley.'' smiled Darren as he picked out a tee shirt for Rogue. ''Sounds good, I don't-'' but she was cut off by a loud scream and a large bang. Rogue and Darren threw the clothes down and ran outside into the walkway to see some of the brotherhood members in the food court. ''Lets go!'' yelled Rogue as she grabbed Darren's hand and activated Kurt's power. IN two seconds they appeared in the food court. ''Stop it!'' yelled Rogue as she tackled Toad who on top of a poor teenage girl. ''Hey!'' smiled Darren as he cornered Fred a.k.a. the Blob.  
  
Fred ran towards Darren who rolled out of the way. People were crowded around staring at them, scared. ''Rogue! Behind ya!'' yelled Darren because Avalanche was behind her. A beam of light shot out of Darren's right pointer and middle fingers. The beam hit Blob, but he just stumbled backwards. ''Shit.'' muttered Darren as he flipped over a chair that was sent flying his way. Rogue was fist fighting with Avalanche, but to no avail. She activated Jean's power. She flung her arm forward and Avalanche went flying off the balcony. Darren flung his sunglasses to Rogue, ''Use them!'' he yelled. She knew what he was going to do, she could see his blue eyes slowly turning gold, he was absorbing light, but re-channeling it to his hands no his molecules. In a swift motion he generated thirty some odd number of orbs, which gently rose into the air and let of a blinding light. Only Rogue and Darren were unaffected. People were around them, staring. Darren grabbed Rogue and they faded out in a prism of light. Hopefully, no one could identify them.  
  
Darren and Rogue kept running as far as they could, totally forgetting that they left their bags in the mall. They finally stopped when they reached a small diner, where they decided to stop for lunch. Rogue glanced at her watch, they had two hours until they had to meet Tabitha and Pietro.  
  
''Do you think anyone recognized us?'' asked Darren, scared. ''Hopefully not..'' smiled Rogue. ''What do you want?'' asked the rude waitress. ''I'll have the Classic Bacon Cheeseburger and a Sprite.'' smiled Darren, as he looked at the waitress. ''The same.'' smiled Rogue. The waitress then sulked off.  
  
''So? When was the last time you've been bowling?'' asked Rogue as she sorted out her purse. ''I dunno really. Maybe when I was eleven?'' smiled Darren as he went through Rogue's purse with her. ''You know it's rude for a guy to go in a girl's purse?'' said Rogue. ''Well there are exceptions for gay best friends.'' laughed Darren as he looked in her cell phone directory. ''Where did you get the cell phone?'' asked Darren. ''Professor gave it to me when Ah turned seventeen.'' Darren just smiled as their food arrived.  
  
They ate and talked for about a half hour. They had to meet Tabby ( and Pietro) in an hour, and they still had to go back to the mall and get the car. Rogue payed and they left rather quickly just as a mutant report aired on the tv. ''Today, two unidentified mutants caused a ruckus at the Bayville Shopping Complex. They were said to be fighting three men who were also causing a ruckus. These three men were not identified as mutants, but as humans.'' Rogue and Darren just left, pissed.  
  
The bystanders accused them of being mutants and not the Brotherhood.  
  
In about twenty minutes, they made it to their car. There were cops every where, ambulances and SWAT teams everywhere. Some cops where searching cars. Darren and Rogue cautiously walked to their car, and Rogue was about to click the electronic lock when a cop in his mid thirties approached them.  
  
''Excuse me ma'am. When you get in I will need to see your license and registration.''  
  
''Okay, I guess. May I ask what this is concerning?'' asked Darren, as he took the keys from Rogue and opened the door, considering he was the driver.  
  
''There were two mutants here today, who entered and parked in this parking lot, but proceeded to run on foot. We are searching cars for a registration number 678674.'' smiled the officer to Rogue. Rogue just turned her head in disgust.  
  
''Well. This isn't my car. SO I don't know where the registration would be. Also, how would you know the registration of the vehicle without ever seeing it before?'' asked Darren as he started to rub his hands together.  
  
''We have reason to believe this is the car that was driven by the mutants.'' replied the cop.  
  
''Rogue, get in please.'' smiled Darren.  
  
''Miss I ask that you do not get in the car.''  
  
''Get it now Rogue and start the engine.'' replied Darren. Rogue fully understanding what he was planning on doing.  
  
Rogue got in the car, and did as Darren told her. ''Sir, you are under arrest, any thing you say or do-'' started the cop but was cut off by Darren releasing some orbs. Darren slyly kicked him the stomach and got in the car and drove off.  
  
''Ah can't believe you just did that! The professah would be furious!'' yelled Rogue as she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
RING RING RING RING Rogue picked up her cell phone, it was Tabitha.  
  
Tabby: I can't make it tonight! Mystique is bitching about today!  
  
Rogue: It's okay. We are probably going to get fried for it to!  
  
Tabby: Good Luck!  
  
Rogue: Same here!  
  
*End of conversation*  
  
''Who was that?'' asked Darren as he watched the road. ''Tabby, she cant make it because of what happened. So we have to reschedule. So we have to go home and get yelled at.'' winced Rogue as she turned on the radio.  
  
They pulled into the garage and was greeted by an angry Storm, Scott, Jean and Professor.  
  
''You two have some serious explaining to do!'' yelled Scott, whose sunglasses glowed red.  
  
''Cool it One Eye.'' snapped Darren as he closed the car door. ''What were you thinking?'' asked the Professor as he went back inside. ''We did what we had to. The Brotherhood was causing trouble and harassing humans, we did as we saw fit!'' said Rogue as she sat down on the couch.  
  
''Darren and Rogue, who have to understand severity of what you did. You are grounded from all missions for the next week.'' said Storm as she walked away, pissed.. ''That's all, now go clean up for dinner.'' said Charles as he wheeled out. Scott and Jean lingered. Darren was turning around and about to start up the stairs but was stopped by Scott.  
  
''Don't ever do that again! You could have exposed us!'' growled Scott. ''Expose us? What are you afraid of the humans?'' snapped Darren who grabbed his arm out of Scott's grip.  
  
"No I am not afraid!'' said Scott. "Then stop hiding! Are you planning on living in this mansion all your life? Or are you actually going to go out and face the real world?'' asked Darren who looked at Scott and Jean. ''We will, when we are accepted.'' said Jean.  
  
''We'll never be accepted and I think it's time y'all start accepting that.'' smirked Darren as he and Rogue head upstairs.  
  
**I hope you all liked it! Next Chapter: Darren and Pietro's first date and perhaps the introduction of a new OC.?? Also, who should I hook Rogue up with:  
Remy  
Bobby  
Kurt  
Lance Lemme know! Thanks to my reviewers!!!!  
-Damien455** 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: True Colors  
  
Since the incident at the mall, three days ago, Rogue and Darren have been asked not to participate in Danger Room sessions until the next Saturday. Rogue had rescheduled with Tabby ( and Pietro) for Thursday night. Darren's eyes were slowly changing as a result of his mutation. His blue oceanic eyes were getting gold tints in them, so his eyes were now two-toned (Blue and gold).  
  
He had explained to Rogue in greater detail of his abilities. His power mainly works through absorbing the light. When he absorbs it, he can direct its flow. To his molecular structure, turning him invisible, to his hands, allowing him to create orbs due to the friction of rubbing his hands together, and his fingers allowing him to shot beams. Rogue was fascinated  
  
Scott stopped talking Darren all together. Darren didn't seem to mind.  
  
Monday....  
  
On Monday morning, Darren was the first person to awake. He looked outside quickly and noticed that it was rainy. Darren hated the rain. So now he and Rogue would have to be driven to school by Scott. Darren rolled his changing eyes.  
  
Darren dressed in blue jeans and a yellow hoodie. He didn't gel his hair and he left his sunglasses on his dresser. He grabbed his messenger bag and descended the stairs to greet Kitty who was in the living room, painting her nails hot pink.  
  
''Kitty?'' came Darren's voice.  
  
''Yea?''  
  
''How long is Scott going to be pissed at me?''  
  
''Probably until you die. Nah, I'm just like playing around with you. He'll get over it...''  
  
''Thanks. Where's Rogue?'' he asked.  
  
''I don't know. I think she's getting dressed.''  
  
''K. Thanks.'' smiled Darren as he threw his bag on a couch and went back upstairs.  
  
He entered Rogue's room and didn't find her. Darren searched but could not find her. He searched all the rooms in the mansion. He entered the bathroom, but wasn't ready for what he found.  
  
''ROGUE!'' screamed Darren as loud as he could, Storm awoke in an instant.  
  
Rogue was in the bathtub, her wrists slit. Blood was on the floor and in the water. Darren was crying as he tried to stop the bleeding. Storm came running in.  
  
''Oh My God!'' yelled Storm as she rushed to aid Darren. Darren got up and ran out of the bathroom. Rogue's crimson blood on his hands and clothes as he ran to the nearest phone. He dialed 911, the blood everywhere.  
  
''Please state your Emergency'' came the operators voice.  
  
''A 17 year old girl cut her wrists.''  
  
''Address please?''  
  
''1745 Graymaulkin Lane. Hurry!''  
  
''An emergency unit is on their way.''  
  
Darren hung the phone up and ran back to the bathroom. All the students were crowding around the bathroom. Darren rudely pushed through.  
  
Storm was crying, blood in her white hair. ''They're on their way.'' said Darren as he helped Storm up. Darren grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Rogue's pale naked body. Darren touched her skin, and he was propelled backwards with such force. He went flying through the door and hit the ground with a serious crack. ''Oh dear god.'' said Jean as she levitated Rogue's body downstairs. Darren was unconscious. Kurt grabbed Darren and they bamfed downstairs.  
  
''What happened to Darren?'' asked Kitty, as she tried to keep his head elevated. ''He touched her skin.'' said Scott who was sitting besides Jean who was drained from using her power. Storm was able to hear the ambulance. ''Okay. I am going to go with Rogue. Kitty you stay here with Darren. When he wakes up, drive him to the hospital to get looked at. Everyone else go to school and speak of this to no one.'' said Storm as she helped Rogue onto the stretcher.  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
''Kitty?'' came a muffled Darren.  
  
''Hey! You're up.'' she smiled as she helped him sit up. ''Where's Rogue?'' he asked alarmed.  
  
''Storm took her to the hospital. Why don't you go get changed, and I'll take you to the hospital.''  
  
Darren did as he was told.  
  
**Twenty Minutes Later**  
  
''Where can we find Marie D'Ancanto?'' asked Darren to the secretary. ''She is not allowed visitors at this time.'' said the secretary. Darren glared at her, his eyes turning gold. He quickly turned around so she doesn't scream Mutant. ''Thank you.'' said Kitty as she turned around and walked with Darren.  
  
''Grab my hand.'' said Darren as he reached for Kitty's hand. Kitty grabbed it and they turned invisible. They walked along the corridor looking for Rogue's room. They found it about ten minutes later.  
  
Darren was in serious pain. The light was burning his lungs. He took a seat next to Storm. ''What did they say?'' asked Darren, as he regained composure.  
  
''She lost a lot of blood. So they are giving her a transfusion. They know she's a mutant. The Professor called, he thinks, that because of her mutation and the fact she needs a transfusion of human blood, that she may be able to have physical contact and therefore be able to control her absorbing power, but we aren't sure.'' said Storm.  
  
''That's good.'' said Darren as his eyes began to water at the sight of his best friend. Kitty and Storm got the hint, and they left him and Rogue alone.  
  
He sat next to her body and cried. ''Why would you do something like this?'' he asked to her sleeping form. ''Why? You couldn't possibly want me to be alone.'' said Darren weakly. ''I need you.''  
  
Darren started to sing one of his favorite songs to her.  
  
**You with the sad eyes  
  
Don't be discouraged  
  
Oh I realize  
  
It's hard to take courage  
  
In a world full of people  
  
You can lose sight of it all And the darkness inside you  
  
Can make you feel so small  
  
But i see your true colors  
  
Shining through  
  
I see your true colors  
  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
  
Your true colors  
  
True colors are beautiful,  
  
Like a Rainbow**  
  
''I love you Rogue and without you I would be lost.'' he smiled as he stroked her hair. ''I love you too, you big lug.'' she smiled back. He was surprised to see her awake. ''Nice song.'' she laughed as she shifter her body to the left side of the bed. ''Why?'' he asked, his blue-gold eyes meeting her green ones. ''I don't wanna talk about it now. I want you to climb in bed with me and don't leave.'' she said weakly, as Darren climbed in the bed with her. He placed his head on her shoulder. He reached over and put on a latex doctor glove and held her hand in his. ''I'll never leave.'' he smiled as she drifted off into sleep again.  
  
**I hope you like! The song is ''True Colors'' by Cyndi Lauper. Next chapter will be the first date. I keep putting it off because I feel that some stories get right to the main point, and I don't like that. I like making the story longer and then including the important part. I hope you like and please Review!**  
  
***Remy? Kurt? Lance? Bobby? Who should Rogue 'hook up' with?? Drop your answer in your review!*** 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Thanks to my reviewers! Here is Chapter 9! Pietro and Darren's first date!!**  
  
Chapter Nine: First Date  
  
Rogue came home from the hospital about three days later on Wednesday. She has to go through extensive therapy, and can't return to school until the next Monday. Darren felt alone at school, constantly wishing Rogue was with him.  
  
Rogue still refused to tell anyone why she did what she did, and this was truly irritating Darren.  
  
''Rogue?'' he asked on Thursday morning at breakfast.  
  
''Yea?''  
  
''Why did you do that?'' he asked pointing to the four inch line of stitches on her right arm.  
  
''I don't want to -'' but she was quickly cut off. ''Please tell me! I'm your best friend.'' he said with a sad look upon his face.  
  
''I just wanted to stop the pain. The pain of not being able to touch anyone. I haven't had physical contact in a year and a half with the exception of when I use my powers to drain enemies.'' she said, looking away from his eyes.  
  
''I'm sorry. But do you really think it was worth it to end your life?''  
  
''No. I just-I just- I just didn't care enough about myself.'' she cried.  
  
Darren got up and wrapped his arm around her. ''Talk to me instead okay? I know how numbing the pain of hating yourself is.*''  
  
''Thanks.'' she smiled and hugged him back and proceeded to eat some toast.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Rogue, bored because she was home alone, signed onto AOL Instant Messenger.  
  
FastAsLightning: hey  
  
GothicRogue00: uhm...hey?  
  
FastAsLightning: I heard about what happened...sry  
  
GothicRogue00: thanks...what's up?  
  
Rogue was confused as to why Pietro was IM-ing her, but she decided she needed some fun today.  
  
FastAsLightning: nothing much...home 'sick'  
  
GothicRogue00: are you playing hookie?  
  
FastAsLightning: pretty much...im also bored  
  
GothicRogue00: I know what you mean.  
  
FastAsLightning: can I ask you a question?  
  
GothicRogue00: uhm..yea  
  
FastAsLightning: is Darren straight?  
  
GothicRogue00: y do you ask such a question?  
  
FastAsLightning: Tabby told me everything about what you guys were planning on Saturday.  
  
GothicRogue00: are u serious?  
  
FastAsLightning: yea...dead  
  
GothicRogue00: ok so you know that he likes you and you like him so we can say you want to meet him for a date?  
  
FastAsLightning: you can say that.  
  
GothicRogue00: tomorrow night, Burger Palace, seven o'clock he'll be there. :-)  
  
FastAsLightning: thanks... :-)  
  
GothicRogue00: ur welcome  
  
FastAsLightning signed off at 12:12:06 PM  
  
Rogue smiled with satisfaction. Her best friend was going to have a boyfriend!  
  
Thursday Night: Darren's room.  
  
Darren was sitting on the floor, his back propped against the bed, while Rogue sat on her stomach on his bed, flipping through a magazine.  
  
Scott and Jean were out for a date. They always go out on Thursday nights.  
  
Rogue began to explain everything to him the minute Scott left. Scott wasn't talking to either of them because of the mall incident several days ago.  
  
''He needs to get over it.'' is all Darren would say.  
  
''Oh my god! He's gay?'' sputtered Darren as Rogue finished the story.  
  
''Yea. Oh and you too have a date Friday at seven." finished Rogue as she looked in Darren's eyes to see the joy light up. She knew that ever since her attempted suicide, he had been down.  
  
''Oh my God Rogue! I love you so much!'' he exclaimed as he hugged her ( both are in long sleeves). Unfortunately, Kitty passed the room when Darren exclaimed this and assumed he was being serious and that they were in love. Rumors are about to fly.  
  
Kitty ran downstairs where everyone was gathering to watch a movie, ''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde''.  
  
''Oh my god! Darren just told Rogue he loved her!'' shrieked Kitty. Everyone Ooooed and Ahhhhed.  
  
If Rogue and Darren only knew...  
  
Friday Morning...  
  
After the usual morning routines, Darren decided upon breakfast with the group this morning. Since Rogue was out of commission until next Monday, Darren decided to talk to the group. The table had an array of toast, cereals and muffins. Darren decided on a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice. He was thrilled about his date with Pietro that night.  
  
''So Darren, why didn't you watch the movie with us last night?'' asked Scott as he buttered up a piece of toast. ''I was preoccupied, and I already saw the movie.'' which was the truth.  
  
''Okay.'' said Scott as he took a bite. 'Why do you ask?'' asked Darren rudely. "Is it okay for him to just wonder?'' replied Jean. ''Yea whatever. There is something I obviously don't know about going on here.'' said Darren as he gulped orange juice and left. Jean closed her eyes and tried her telepathy. She yelped in pain and opened her eyes. Darren poked his head back in the room. ''I wouldn't try that again.'' smiled Darren as he went upstairs.  
  
''What happened?'' asked Scott worried. ''He kicked me out. He built some sort of resistence to my telepathy.'' said Jean, massaging her temples. The other X-Men were in shock, Darren did that, he hurt a team mate.  
  
'Im going to get him for this.' thought Scott as he finished his breakfast.  
  
'Oh my god, I cant believe he would hurt her like that.'' thought Kitty  
  
'About time someone put her in her place.' thought Jubilee  
  
'How can he build up such resistence?' thought Storm.  
  
Darren didn't mean to hurt her. He just didn't want her snooping in his mind. He would apologize.  
  
Darren left the mansion before anyone else. He decided to walk, to think about tonight.  
  
At School...  
  
''Pietro!'' said Tabby as she looked her best friend in the face. ''Tabby, I can't go through with it.'' he muttered as they sat in the courtyard during lunch. ''Pie! Yea you can.'' she said reassuringly. "But what if someone finds out?'' he asked as he bit into a ham sandwich.  
  
''Yea you can. I'll be there the whole time, discreetly just in case. You'll be fine. This is what you hoped for and now you got it. You need to go through with it or otherwise you'll be alone. And that by friend is far worse than being killed.''  
  
Pietro smiled and looked at her. ''I love you Tabby.'' and he kissed her on the cheek. ''I love you too Speedy!'' she winked and continued on and on about how the humans need to dress better, Pietro just laughed and smiled.  
  
Darren's day was worse as can be, with the exception of seeing Pietro in Political Science. They looked at each other the whole time. Darren felt as if he had everything he needed, a best friend, and a boyfriend.  
  
Back at the Mansion...  
  
Darren hopped in and out of the shower in ten minutes top. He went crazy looking through his closet trying to find something to wear. He finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a hunter green sweater. He threw his sunglasses on his gelled hair, considering it was still light out and he ran into Rogue and Kitty's room.  
  
''I'm leaving.'' he smiled. ''I know. Have fun.'' she smiled. ''Remember I am at Kevin's house working on a project. K? I'll be back later. Call the cell if you need me.'' he smiled out and disappeared in a prism of light. Rogue just smiled as Kitty entered the room.  
  
Burger Palace....  
  
Getting out of the Mansion unnoticed was easy, but he still had to walk around careful not to run into anyone. He walked into Burger Palace and looked around for the head of silver hair. He spotted Pietro in the corner. Darren walked up, butterflies alive in his stomach.  
  
''Hey.'' smiled Pietro as he motioned for Darren to sit in the empty booth seat, opposite him.  
  
''Hey. Tell me your nervous too.'' laughed Darren as he sat down and removed his sunglasses.  
  
''Yeah I am.'' replied Pietro as the waitress came by. ''BLT with a coke.'' said Pietro as he looked at the man across from him. ''Bacon cheeseburger and a sprite.'' said Darren as he looked at the waitress. The waitress then sulked off.  
  
''So...'' started Darren. Pietro cut him off. ''Powers. Explain them. From what I heard, you are pretty powerful.'' smiled Pietro. ''Thanks.'' smiled Darren as he began to describe his powers into greater detail. They continued to talk for about half an hour about their powers and likes and dislikes. When their food came the conversation switched to family, which was a sore subject for both. After dinner, they decided to leave and go for a walk in the park.  
  
Darren felt as if everything was perfect, until he spotted Jean and Scott in the park. His eyes were alert and Pietro could tell something was wrong. ''What is it?'' he asked, noting the terror in his boyfriend's face. ''Its One Eye and his fucking girlfriend!'' he said as he looked around for a light source, he noticed a street lamp about thirty feet ahead. ''Pietro! On the count of three run to that lamp.'' whispered Darren as he began the countdown, when they hit three, both ran to the light once in the light, Darren prismed out, Pietro with him.  
  
In about five minutes, it was safe again. They reappeared and smiled at each other. ''That was new.'' laughed Pietro, still in Darren's arms. Darren was about two inches taller and Pietro loved it. Darren looked in Pietro's gray eyes and smiled. Before Darren knew what he was doing, he bent down and kissed Pietro. Pietro accepted and kissed him back. They both finally found what they were looking for...each other.  
  
**Wow, I hoped you all enjoyed. I know I did! This is the longest chapter yet! 6 pages on MSWord. Lol. Next Chapter: another hook up perhaps?? Oh and a mission!. More P/D will be coming up soon! Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
I know how numbing the pain of hating yourself is. This is a quote from WB's Dawson's Creek. Spoken by Jack in Episode 2.22 (?)....  
  
I own nothing except... Darren, the plot and the reviews I earned! Hehe. Review Please! My goal is 20! ~Damien455** 


	11. Chapter Ten

**I cant believe I got this far! I was expecting it to be a short story...but you know what I like it better like this...hehe. Thanks to my reviewers! Enfant-terrible and DemonRogue13...this chapter is for you two!!! Here is Chapter 10 and I have decided who to hook up Rogue with. It wont be this chapter, but it will be coming soon! I am also looking for an idea for another OC character (for reasons I will reveal later on...hehe). So lemme know!**  
  
Chapter Ten: Sleuthing with the Enemy  
  
Ever since Friday night's events, Darren had been the happiest he has been in a long time. Rogue was so excited for him. She of course like every best friend needed to know the details. She 'Awwwwed' at the kissing part of the story. The other mutants at the Institute think Darren and Rogue are dating in secret...if they only knew.  
  
Sunday...  
  
Darren and the rest of the X-Men just exited the danger room after a two hour drill. Darren and Rogue were finally able to attend now that their punishment was over.  
  
Everyone was panting and trying to catch their breath. Darren looked fine and ready for more. ''Darren aren't you the slightest out of breath?'' asked Rogue as she sat on the cold metal floor.  
  
''No.'' he smiled. She knew what it meant. He was too excited about going out with Pietro tonight to care about the danger room. Scott was pissed off...as usual.  
  
Jean was walking away when Darren ran up beside her.  
  
''Jean?''  
  
''Yea?'' she replied as she turned to face him.  
  
''I'm sorry about the other day with hurting you.'' he said while looking at the floor.  
  
''It's okay. I was just shocked that you were able to block my power like that.''  
  
''Yea, I was confused too, I just don't like people searching my mind. Personal issue.'' he smiled as he walked away.  
  
'Sure.' thought Jean as she entered her room, she was the only one who didn't share a room with anyone.  
  
Darren and Rogue decided to go to a movie on Sunday night. They were allowed to but they had to promise not to use their powers. Which they did, and they knew that if opportunity presented itself, they would. They were going to meet Pietro and Tabitha at seven and go for pizza since the movie started at eight thirty.  
  
Darren and Rogue were ready by six thirty and decided to get out of the mansion fast. Scott and Jean were getting ready to watch a movie that night in Scott's room. Darren was pretty sure they wouldn't be watching a whole lot of the movie.  
  
In the Car...  
  
Darren, driving as usual, turned on the radio and Linkin Park's ''Numb'' came on, he was able to tell the song struck a cord in Rogue. She just looked out the window, he quickly turned it off and began normal conversation.  
  
''I'm nervous.'' he said, keeping an eye on the road.  
  
''Don't be. You two have already been on a date, so you don't need to worry about it.'' she smiled reassuringly.  
  
''Thanks.'' he smiled back. His eyes were almost completely gold, Rogue liked it a lot.  
  
At the pizza place...  
  
Rogue and Darren walked in, hand in hand. They were best friends, so they decided it was okay for them to hold hands. They saw Pietro and Tabby in the corner booth talking animatedly.  
  
Darren and Rogue approached and took a seat in the booth. Tabby and Darren on one side and Rogue and Pietro on the other.  
  
''So, what's up?'' asked Tabby, breaking the long and awkward silence. ''Nothing really. Rogue and I are finally ungrounded.'' said Darren as he looked at his boyfriend, who was right in front of him.  
  
''That's cool. SO what do you like on your pizza?'' asked Pietro as he saw the waitress coming near. ''Anything really.'' smiled Darren, as started to play footsies with Pietro under the table. Rogue and Tabby just stared at them and laughed.  
  
After about ten minutes, the pizza came (it was cheese). They dug in and randomly started talking about whatever popped into mind. A little kid walked by their table and stared at Darren's eyes. ''Mommy-'' the kid whispered to the middle age woman to Darren's left, ''Is he a mutant?'' he asked. Darren dropped his pizza and looked at Pietro nervously. The mother looked at Darren's eyes.  
  
''You know what? Take a picture it lasts longer, now get moving.'' smiled Tabby as she motioned for the lady to get moving. ''You sick mutants.'' muttered the woman as she went to the front desk, and within five seconds, the manager came over to the table.  
  
''Excuse me?'' the tall, chubby man asked.  
  
''Yes?'' asked Darren politely.  
  
''This woman complains you are causing a problem. Also that you are mutants.''  
  
''We weren't complaining. Mutants? Is that a problem if we are?'' asked Pietro rudely.  
  
''If you are, I am going to have to ask you to leave, before this turns into something we don't want.''  
  
Pietro and Tabby's Brotherhood instinct was surfacing. Darren gently grabbed Pietro's hand to calm him down. Pietro calmed down and upped and left. Rogue and Darren were the last ones out, and the manager stared at them.  
  
''One of you has to pay for that.''  
  
''If we were treated normally we would.'' said Darren, his eyes illuminating a bit as his anger grew.  
  
Rogue grabbed him and they ran out.  
  
''Holy shit. What if the professor finds out?'' said Rogue as she had trouble catching her breath. ''We are so screwed.'' laughed Darren. Pietro came running over and hugged Darren. ''What was that for?'' asked Darren as he accepted the hug. ''For being mine.'' he smiled as they entered a passionate kiss.  
  
They stood there in the street, making out. Darren pressed his tongue in and massaged Pietro's. Tabby and Rogue just awed the whole time. ''I love you.'' whispered Pietro as he broke away from the kiss and held Darren's hand. Darren replied, ''I love you too.''  
  
They began walking to the movie theater, when something unexpected happened. Jean and Scott came trotting up behind them. Luckily, Darren and Pietro weren't still holding hands.  
  
''What the fuck is this shit?!'' yelled Scott as he saw his two teammates with the enemy.  
  
''Scott, calm down.'' said Darren as he approached his leader.  
  
''Calm down? You are with the enemy!''  
  
''You think I don't know that? Come on, we are just going to a movie...its not like it's the end of the fucking world!'' said Darren. ''Wait until the professor hears about this!'' yelled Jean.  
  
''Why are you gonna tell on us?'' mimicked Tabby.  
  
''Don't mimic her.'' growled Scott.  
  
''Threatening are we?'' asked Pietro.  
  
''Stop. Darren say good bye. We are going to go home, and deal with this. We are not going to have a fight on the middle of Franklin Street.'' said Rogue, her eyes beginning to white over, she was obviously trying to access Storm's power.  
  
Darren obeyed. He said goodbye to Tabby and to Pietro. He went over and kissed Pietro on the cheek and whispered, ''I'll call you.'' At this, Scott and Jean's jaws dropped. Then both of their faces began to harden in anger.  
  
''See you at home.'' laughed Darren as he and Rogue went off to the car laughing.  
  
Back at the Mansion....  
  
Darren and Rogue entered the house to find all the teammates sitting in the living room, angry.  
  
''Sit Down.'' was all Professor X said.  
  
**I hope you liked. I know its not my best...I've been under stress lately. Now that I am on vacation, more chapters will be uploaded.! Read and Review thanks!!** 


	12. Mutant List

Here is a list of all Mutants in "The Speed of Light" (some haven't been featured, but will)  
  
X-Men:  
  
Darren Baker/Solaris  
  
Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue  
  
Scott Summers/Cyclops  
  
Jean Grey/Jean Grey  
  
Ororo Munroe/Storm  
  
Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler  
  
Logan ?/Wolverine  
  
Charles Xavier/Professor X  
  
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat  
  
New Mutants:  
  
Raymond Crisp/Berzerker  
  
Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman  
  
Jubilation Lee/Jubilee  
  
Amara Aquilla/Magma  
  
Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot  
  
Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane  
  
Brotherhood/Acolytes:  
  
Eric Lensherr/Magneto  
  
Raven Darkholme/Mystique  
  
Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver  
  
Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch  
  
Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom  
  
Remy LeBeau/Gambit  
  
John Allerdyce/Pyro  
  
Fred Dukes/Blob  
  
Lance Alvers/Avalanche  
  
Todd Tolensky/Toad  
  
Other:  
  
Evan Daniels/Spyke ( now with the Morlocks )  
  
Alexander Summers/Havok  
  
One more Oc (unknown...)  
  
Non-Mutants:  
  
Doris Baker  
  
Agatha Harkness  
  
Nicholas Baker  
  
Duncan Matthews  
  
Kristina Hawkins  
  
**If I made any mistakes..let me know!** 


	13. Chapter Eleven

**I hope you all liked Chapter Ten. Yes it was a cliffhanger. I do not like Jean and Scott...they're so goody-goody. Well here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**  
  
Chapter Eleven: Ramifications  
  
"Sit down." was all Professor X said.  
  
Darren and Rogue did as they were told and sat together on the couch facing where everyone was sitting.  
  
Kitty was the only person who looked concerned. Everyone had painted expressions of anger and disgust on their faces, most noticeable on Scott.  
  
"Which one of you wants to explain?" asked Professor X, his hands folded in his lap.  
  
Darren looked at Rogue and he decided to tell.  
  
"We went out for pizza and a movie." said Darren, as he looked around the room, for any sign of compassion, none was to be found except on Kitty's face.  
  
"And we met up with Tabby and Pietro at the pizza place." he continued. Darren then continued to tell about the incident in the pizza place and he told everything, except about the kissing between him and Pietro.  
  
"You want to know something else Professor?" said Scott. Darren immediately knew what he was going to say. "Scott, no please no." begged Darren but it was too late.  
  
"Scott what is it?" asked Charles ignoring Darren's pleas.  
  
"We saw him kissing Pietro in the street." said Scott. Everyone in the room turned to Darren. Darren's eyes began to moisten. Rogue hugged her best friend, anger filling her.  
  
The guys began to say offensive things, the girls were also joining in, a little freaked. Kitty jumped up and ran over to Darren and hugged him.  
  
"Darren is there something you have to say?" asked Charles.  
  
"What's it too you if I kissed Pietro? What does it matter if I prefer a guy instead of a girl. Huh?" asked Darren as he stood up.  
  
"Darren, I think maybe you are confused about this." started Charles, but he was cut off.  
  
"With all do your respect, I think I'm not the one confused. Nothing you can say is going to make me stop seeing him. I love him." said Darren as he walked out of the room, Kitty and Rogue following. "I cant believe he's a faggot." yelled Bobby as Darren walked away. Darren turned around and a beam of light came flying and hit Bobby. Bobby stumbled backwards and was on the ground, paralyzed. "Anyone have anything else to say?" he asked, angry.  
  
"Darren, you are grounded from missions, training and social events until further notice." screamed Storm as she rushed to Bobby's side.  
  
Darren just moaned and went upstairs to the one place he knew he could...Rogue and Kitty's room.  
  
''Oh my god, like I am so sorry for all that. I am also sorry about the whole Kristina thing." said Kitty as she hugged her friend. "Its okay." he said, as he started to breakdown crying.  
  
They helped him up and had him lay on the bed. Kitty laid in front of him, and placed his arm around her torso, while Rogue laid behind him and put her arm around his torso, they made a Darren sandwich and they just let him cry until they all fell asleep.  
  
Saturday Morning...  
  
Sunlight filled the room, pouring onto Darren's tear stained face. He noticed Kitty was still asleep, curled up against him...just like a little kitten. He laughed at the irony. He turned around and noticed Rogue was gone. He quickly jumped up and went to find her. He shivered as he got up. It must have gotten cold over night, before leaving he covered Kitty with a blanket and left the room.  
  
He walked down the hallway, all the doors were closed. He looked at his watch, 11:00 in the morning. Someone had to be up. He continued down the hall. He noticed Storm and Charles' door were open, they were up.  
  
A cold draft of wind caught him off guard. Shivering, his hands started to glow. The light let off a warming heat, which he liked a lot. The usefulness of his mutation. Still he could not find anyone.  
  
He descended the stairs into the main hall, and heard a clatter coming form the kitchen. He turned around and walked in the kitchen. He saw everyone eating breakfast and talking. The minute he walked in everyone looked at him as if he were an alien. Darren just shrugged it off and grabbed a muffin and went upstairs to wake Kitty. Rogue stayed, and did as she needed.  
  
''What the hell is wrong with y'all. Can't you all see he is hurtin'? Last night was the worst night of his life, and you all sit there and don't say anything. Also, last night you all had the audacity to call him a fag and shit. That is fuckin wrong. Am Ah the only one in here who thinks he needs support? Jesus, he wants to fit in, but he can't because he is different. Ah know we all are different, but he is more different. He did not have it easy lately. Everyone was so quick to judge him. Scott you never accepted him because he is a better fighter than you and you know it. Christ get over your own hangups and accept him. Because Ah swear if he leaves this place, Ah will absorb each and every one of you and Ah wont let go and you will die and Ah will feel no remorse. Do Ah make mahself clear?" she said as she looked at everyone in the kitchen.  
  
Everyone just looked at their plates and said nothing. Rogue just stormed out.  
  
Rogue's words stung their ears and minds and each began to think about how they treated him when he first arrived here.  
  
Upstairs Rogue found Kitty in the room. "Where's Darren?" asked Rogue as she plopped onto the bed. "He started to like cry again and I tried to comfort him, but he just went in the bathroom and he's been in there since." explained Kitty.  
  
"Did you phase in?" Rogue asked. "No. He told me to leave him alone, so I decided too, you know to like respect what he wants and all." "Yea, Ah know."  
  
"Darren? Ya wanna come out?" asked Rogue as she knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Darren?" squealed Kitty as she was about to phase in.  
  
"No, he said not to phase. He might beam ya. We need the one person who could talk to him." smiled Rogue as she grabbed Kitty and ran down the hall.  
  
**That's it for this chapter! Next chapter: a mission and perhaps some new friendships. I have found Rogue a hookup and I am not telling who it is. Also... im thinking in the future of course...should there be a sequel to this story? Let me know. Thanks...Read and reiveiw please!!!! ** 


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Here is chapter 12. I reached 20 reviews!!! Now I am trying for 30..hehe. These small goals of mine is what keeps me writing. Thanks to DemonRogue13 and Enfant-terrible this is for you!!! I'm thinking mission and perhaps next chapter another hook-up for Rogue. I love making you all wait. Here is chapter 12!**  
  
Last Time in Chapter 11..  
  
"No, he said not to phase. He might beam ya. We need the one person who could talk to him." smiled Rogue as she grabbed Kitty and ran down the hall.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Talking and a New Friendship  
  
Rogue and Kitty ran through the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast. Kitty grabbed a key ring and they continued to run into the garage. Everyone was sitting, dumbfounded.  
  
They took Scott's car and drove to the Brotherhood house. "Go and ask for Pietro and tell him Darren is in trouble." ordered Rogue to Kitty.  
  
Kitty ran as fast as she could. She approached the door and knocked three times before anyone answered.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tabitha as she looked and saw Rogue in the car.  
  
"Tabby, where's Pietro? Darren is in trouble." she said in her mile a minute speech. After living with Pietro for several months, Tabby became acquainted with fast speech.  
  
"Pietro!" screamed Tabby, as Pietro appeared besides her in a blur of color.  
  
"Darren needs you!" yelled Kitty as she grabbed Pietro's wrist and they ran to the car.  
  
In the car, Rogue explained everything to Pietro. His face was hardened with anger. How can one's teammates treat Darren with disrespect.  
  
Back at the mansion...  
  
Rogue parked the car and jolted inside. Kitty and Pietro followed. They were gone only five minutes, but everyone seemed to disappear. They silently walked in and approached the main foyer, but had to cut through the rec. room where everyone was watching "Revealed: Alyssa Milano". They were noticed by Kurt.  
  
"Vat is ze doing here!" he yelled, drawing everyone's attention onto Pietro and the two girls.  
  
"Rogue! Kitty! Explain why he is here right this instant!" yelled Scott as he stood up and pointed at Pietro. "Darren needs him.–" started Kitty but was cut of by Pietro.  
  
"If you all didn't treat him like he was a fucking leper I wouldn't be here. The only reason I am here is because Darren needs me. He needs me because his teammates, with the exception of Rogue and Kitty, abandoned him and won't talk to him because he would rather date me instead of a girl. I think you people are the ones who should be doing the explaining!" he yelled at the X-Men. He finished what he had to say and he ran upstairs to find Darren. Rogue stayed behind.  
  
"Er ist so das Bumsen unglaublich! Kommen in unser Haus und Kreischen an uns!" exclaimed Kurt as he threw his hands in the air. (He is so fucking unbelievable! Coming into our house and yelling at us!)  
  
"Erinnern Sie sich an Kurt, ich sprechen auch Deutsches, hauptsächlich weil ich Sie aufgesogen habe. Passen Sie es so auf!" replied Rogue as she left. (Remember Kurt, I too speak German mainly because I absorbed you. So watch it!)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Darren? Open up!" said Pietro as he banged on the door.  
  
*Door lock clicks...*  
  
Pietro walks in and see his boyfriend on the ground, still in the clothes from last night. His face was stained with tears. His eyes were red and puffy. His blue irises were almost completely gold.  
  
"Darren, tell me what's wrong." said Pietro as he took a seat next to Darren on the floor. "Last night when I came home Rogue and I were yelled at, and Scott mentioned that I kissed you and everyone started judging me, and then I kinda used my power on Bobby. And this morning, no one talked to me. I feel like everyone hates me and like refuses to talk to me. I thought coming here would be different." said Darren in a muffle voice.  
  
"It is just going to take time before they understand. Okay?" smiled Pietro.  
  
"I just don't want to end up alone and unhappy. One of the biggest fears is losing you. The one person who understands what I am going through."  
  
"Darren, you will never lose me. I promise you that." Pietro took Darren's hand in his and they looked at each other. Pietro's gray eyes meeting Darren's blue/gold ones.  
  
"Darren and Pietro always and forever." smiled Pietro as he kissed Darren lightly on the lips. Darren returned the favor by making the kiss more passionate.  
  
"Baby, you need to shower." laughed Pietro as he helped Darren up. "Come on, I'll help you in and then I'll wait outside okay. Then I'm thinking we can just hang out today."  
  
Darren agreed, he liked the idea. Pietro helped Darren take his clothes off. Darren was naked by now and he hoped into the warm shower, Pietro started for him. Pietro grabbed his clothes and followed Rogue to where Darren's room was.  
  
"Pietro I am glad you were able to talk some sense into him." smiled Rogue as she helped Pietro pick out some clothes for Darren. "Who does he share his room with?" he asked as he looked around at the right side of the room, which was very dull looking. "Scott." said Rogue as she picked out a red tee shirt and blue black sweat pants.  
  
''Wow, that must be tough on him." said Pietro as he noticed that the room had no pictures of Darren in it with the exception of the large one of Scott and Jean on the wall. "Is he that conceited that he needs a picture of him and Jean? Like come on, look how big it is!" laughed Pietro.  
  
"I say we hit the mall. I'll call Tabby up and tell her to meet us there. It is just what Darren needs, some relaxation and to get away from Scott and company."  
  
"Yea, just one problem, Darren is grounded."  
  
"Oh, well maybe next time."  
  
Rogue would you please escort Mr. Maximoff out? I have some X-Men business to discuss with you and the others. came Professor X's voice in her head.  
  
Rogue escorted Pietro out and when Darren was dressed, they went to the breifing room to hear what the Professor had to say.  
  
"Cerebro has picked up a new mutant signature. I want four of you under the leadership of Storm to go and fetch them. They don't know of their mutation yet." started Professor X.  
  
"Who is it and what is their mutation?" asked Amara earnestly. "A young woman named Myra Anderson. She has the ability of anger amplification. She is able to telepathically tap into ones anger and amplify it causing them to commit acts of violence. In addition to that ability she is also able to channel or balance her emotions causing her to levitate."  
  
"She sounds pretty powerful." commented Scott. Everyone had a nervous face on, they were each hoping that they would get to go on the mission.  
  
"Jean, you will be going on the mission in large part to your telepathy. Rogue, you will be going because with your collective recall, you are a promising attribute. Amara, you will be going because of your improved Danger Room performance and it is time you test out your powers in battle. Lastly, Darren you will be going because of your performance in the Danger Room and also your power can be useful in the field." said Professor X.  
  
"Do you think it wise for Darren to go because of his outburst yesterday and his lack for following the rules?" commented Scott. "I have a lot of trust in Darren's ability. Plus this was not my decision it was Storm's choice on who got to go." said Charles as he wheeled out.  
  
"Okay, Myra lives in San Francisco. Therefore bring clothing you won't get too hot in, and also make sure you have your uniforms loaded onto the Jet. We need to try and be discreet because mutants are highly discriminated against in San Francisco." were Storm's orders. "We leave tomorrow morning at eight. Be ready." smiled Storm as she went back upstairs.  
  
Amara and Jean were heading back upstairs when they doubled back to talk to Darren who was still there.  
  
"Darren, I want you to know I am fine with you being gay. It was just a shock because you are so hot and I guess I didn't want to believe that a guy like you was gay. I'm sorry." smiled Amara, who was only fifteen.  
  
"It is okay. I respect your honesty. So this is your first mission too?" "Yeah, I am kinda nervous." said Amara laughing.  
  
Darren and Amara were heading back upstairs when Darren was pulled over by Jean.  
  
"Darren, I want there to be no hard feelings between us because I don't want any thing that has come between us come between us tomorrow. I am so sorry that Scott did all that to you, I know I was right there with him. I am so sorry, I never planned on telling the Professor about you and Pietro's personal relationship, I guess I was angry seeing you and him in public, it is just that I don't hold a big liking towards him because of something that happened in the past. I can however try to be more open to him. I am so sorry." said Jean, as she started to cry. Darren enveloped her into a hug and whispered, "It's okay. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us either. Like all I wanted was friends and to be accepted."  
  
"I'm sorry. Scott on the other hand, it will take time for him to accept you and stuff." smiled Jean as she and Darren walked up the stairs and continued talking.  
  
**There is Chapter Twelve! I hope everyone likes. Aw, isn't it cute? Jean and Darren put the past behind them! Rogue will be romantically involved with someone later on, I think in chapter 15, put its not set in stone. I write as it comes to me...lol. Please Review!!! Thanks to everyone. I have a sequel idea! R|R!!!. Thanks...Damien455** 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you to all my reviewers! The upcoming mission/recruitment is a two parter (chaps 13-14) then after that I think it is time for a certain Goth to get a lover. What do you think? Here is Chapter 13!! Also a big surprise is going to happen in this or the next chapter!**  
  
Chapter Thirteen: San Francisco Treat Pt. I  
  
Darren awoke to his alarm going off at seven o'clock. He wanted to sleep in but he remembered about his mission. He quickly showered and dressed in clothes that would be suitable for California. It was late October, Halloween was in a week, so it was bound to be a little nippy.  
  
He threw on a pair of blue jeans, and a blue/white pinstripe button down (of course it was untucked, buttoned and the sleeves were rolled), on his feet he placed his sneakers, they were easy to run in if the situation called for it. On his chair, by his bed, was his X-Man uniform. He grabbed it and his sunglasses and went to meet everyone in the kitchen.  
  
Amara and Strom were the only ones in the kitchen when he arrived.  
  
Storm was in dark purple pants, a pale pink shirt and a purple coat. On her feet were purple heels. "Storm? Why are you wearing heels? What if we have to like run or something?" asked Darren as he took a seat next to Amara. "I can fly, so it doesn't matter." laughed Storm as she placed five plates of bacon and eggs on the table. "Now where are Jean and Rogue?" asked Storm to no one on particular.  
  
(Amara was wearing khaki pants, sneakers, and a red corseted top, over that was a black zip sweater, which was unzipped. Lastly her hair was in a pony tail)  
  
About five minutes later, Rogue and Jean entered the room smiling. Rogue was busy putting her hair in a pony tail, while Jean was trying to comb her hair.  
  
"Looks like some people over slept." laughed Darren through a mouthful of bacon. "Bite me." said Rogue with a playful death glare. "No way Jose." laughed Darren, as Jean clocked him in the back of the head. "Ow."  
  
"Jean, you look very nice." commented Amara. "Thank you, Amara." smiled Jean.  
  
Jean was wearing blue jeans, and a purple belly shirt whose sleeves were 3/4 length, on her feet were sneakers as well. Rogue wore black tights, a black skirt, and a green hoodie, with her usual black gloves and she had black converses on her feet.  
  
"Okay, eat fast because we should leave soon. It is going to take at least four hours to get there." said Storm as she conjured up a little rain storm over the sink to wash the pans. "Lazy." said Amara as she took a bite of toast.  
  
The four ladies and Darren made their way to the jet. "Here I want each of you to take one in case we get separated." explained Storm as she handed each mutant a com link bracelet. Each mutant put it on their wrist and boarded the jet.  
  
Four and a Half hours later....  
  
The jet ride from New York to San Francisco was long and overly exhausting. Amara slept the whole ride. Storm was in the drivers seat for a little bit, then went to sleep after placing it on auto pilot. Jean, Rogue and Darren played cards in the back of the jet. Rogue was glad that Jean made up with Darren, because Rogue didn't feel like kicking her ass.  
  
They were finally there. They hid put the plane on stealth mode which turned it invisible, and they landed on a field about two miles outside of the city. They then decided to get in a cab and go in the city after a nineteen dollar price.  
  
"Cabs are highly over priced." muttered Storm as she took out a tracer from her purse. The Professor gave her a tracer with her mutant signature from Cerebro. "She lives on Boyd and Prescott." said Storm as she looked for a map.  
  
"Here is the plan. I am going to fly around and search for any sign of her. Amara and Rogue I want you two to search Boyd and Prescott looking for any clues. Jean and Darren, search the parks and teen hangouts in the surrounding area. I'll be in contact. Approach her gently. Her power won't be able to work on you if you keep your shields up like the Professor taught you. Be careful." said Storm as she gently lifted into the air.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" said Rogue as she and Amara went right, and Jean and Darren went left.  
  
Jean and Darren....  
  
Jean and Darren continued down the street looking for any teen hangouts. People were talking on their cell phones, a man in a brown trench coat was hustling fake Rolexs, a woman trying to sell herself for some action, and a small homeless girl. Jean was overwhelmed with a sense of sorrow that she threw five dollars in the girl's cup. The girl smiled and Jean continued walking.  
  
"Look, an Arcade. We can check there." said Darren as he put his sunglasses on. He noticed as they walked along, his eyes were drawing attention, since losing most of their blue.  
  
"Good idea. I feel as if something is about to happen. Something mutant related." said Jean as they crossed the street. "Is it Myra?" asked Darren. "No, it's someone who has been a mutant longer than I, and I have been one since I was twelve." said Jean, her telepathy was prickling with disaster. "There!" said Jean pointing to the record shop next to the arcade.  
  
Both Jean and Darren started to run, running as fast as they can.  
  
They entered the record store to find a young woman floating in mid air.  
  
It's her! said Darren telepathically to Jean. I know, we need to stop her.  
  
"Give me all the money in the cash box!" yelled the girl to the cashier. The cashier looked scared and didn't know what to do. The people in the store were huddled in the corner crying.  
  
The old man cashier gave Myra the cash box. "I don't think so!" yelled Jean who used her telekinesis to send the cash box flying back into the drawer.  
  
"I think so!" yelled Myra as she telepathically searched Jean's mind, but was kicked out. "Why don't you leave the mind tricks to telepaths like myself!" yelled Jean as she sent a mind bolt at the girl, but the girl levitated out of the way.  
  
"My turn!" yelled Darren as he stepped forward, his eyes letting off a golden glow from underneath his sunglasses. He extended his fingers on his right hand a blast of light was ejected. The light hit the girl and she was de-levitated so to speak.  
  
"Asshole!" screamed Myra as she levitated and kicked Darren. Darren's sunglasses were knocked off as he was thrown into a record rack. Jean was angry.  
  
"Two can play the flying game." said Jean as she used her power to levitate herself. Jean threw out her arm and Myra was ejected backwards.  
  
Just then one of the women in the store walked up to Myra and offered her a hand, the woman then morphed in a swish to reveal Mystique. "They are those X-Men I warned you about." whispered Mystique. "Destroy them."  
  
Darren was back up on his feet again. "Ow that hurt." said Darren as he put his glasses back on to hide his eyes. Just then there was a crackle of lightning. The sky turned black and Storm appeared.  
  
"I command you to put the young girl down Mystique!" yelled Storm, whose eyes were whiter than snow.  
  
"Oh fuck off Weather Witch or should I say Bitch!" yelled Mystique, who watched as Myra used her anger power on Storm.  
  
The once gentle woman turned angry in a second. Myra telepathically ordered for Storm to attack Jean and Darren.  
  
A lightning bolt was thrown at Darren, who rolled out of the way.  
  
Darren (into communicator): Magma, Rogue we need you! Hurry! Record Store on Pine!  
  
Jean put up a purple psi-shield to protect her and the civilians from Storm. Lightning was thrown at Jean full force.  
  
Darren, on the other hand, was kicking the crap out of Mystique. Mystique was dodging his kicks, but she wasn't able to dodge his light beams. His eyes began to glow a bright gold, and every light in the building went out. He had absorbed all the light in the building. He placed both his palms forward and two light blasts were released. Mystique was hit and she was thrown through the opposite wall.  
  
Jean was telekinetically fighting off Storm, but it wasn't enough. Darren rushed over to help her, but he collapsed after using all his power to beat Mystique.  
  
Amara and Rogue you wanna hurry! Darren is unconscious, Storm is attacking us, and I can barely keep this chick preoccupied! screamed Jean in a telepathic message to Amara and Rogue.  
  
Darren was stirring around, he was unable to move because part of the wall had fell on his leg. "Help." he muttered weakly to one of the men standing nearby. A young man came over and helped Darren. Darren thanked him and went to help Jean. He was however not ready for what was about to happen.  
  
*To Be Continued...*  
  
**Read and Review!!! I hope you like! Oh my what could happen that Darren would not be ready for?? Chapter 14 coming up next!!! Damien455** 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Thanks to my reviewers! Here is Chapter 14...I hope you all waited in suspense for this chapter. Next chapter: a new romance, and a relationship strained. Here is Chapter. 14...**  
  
Last time in The Speed of Light....  
  
Darren was stirring around, he was unable to move because part of the wall had fell on his leg. "Help." he muttered weakly to one of the men standing nearby. A young man came over and helped Darren. Darren thanked him and went to help Jean. He was however not ready for what was about to happen.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: San Francisco Treat Part II  
  
Darren stood in shock as what he saw. In the doorway he was able to see Rogue and Amara, who both just arrived looking at the same sight Darren's eyes were glued too. However Storm and Myra didn't stop their attack.  
  
Jean was sweating and straining from using her telekinesis. The shield she had projected began to dampen. All of a sudden her body began to float, her hair rising behind her like fire, her green eyes beginning to turn a shade of orange. Then in a blink of an eye, her body erupted in flames, flames resembling that of a large bird...the Phoenix.  
  
A large shrieking sound was heard, then came Jean's once tranquil voice.  
  
"I am the Phoenix! Risen from the ashes once again. I am the life force behind all that is created."  
  
Darren backed away gently. Amara was in her flame form. Rogue was scared, and Storm still continued to attack. The only person not affected by the Phoenix's presence was Myra, who continued to watch as Storm attacked.  
  
Amara was pissed off at this point. Amara jumped over the debris and came face to face with Myra. "Bitch!" screamed Amara as she sent a fire ball at Myra. Myra dodged it and yelped as she tripped over a CD rack.  
  
Jean telekinetically moved Amara and walked towards Myra. "I am the Phoenix. The life force in every human, and mutant alike. And as the Phoenix I have the power to remove it!" said the Phoenix. Darren knew it wasn't Jean talking. He could make out Jean's body in the Heart of the big flame bird. The mystical force was talking through Jean, but he could see the fear on Jean's face. And that truly scared him.  
  
The Phoenix telekinetically took Myra and they flew out of the building. Storm fell to the ground with a large thump and a crack, she most likely broke something. "Amara take care of Storm, Rogue talk to the people, I'm going after Jean." he screamed as he ran into the street. People watched as he ran down the street. He could see the large bird in the sky. He ran and ran, he pushed himself to his physical limits.  
  
He pushed people out of his way and he finally caught up to her. They were near the Bay. He could see the Golden Gate Bridge. It was probably about ten feet away. The large bird stopped. It was over the bay, probably over water that was about a hundred feet deep.  
  
He saw a body fall and hit the water, it was most likely Myra's. He saw the Phoenix, which contained one of his closest friends. The bird let of a loud scream and it crashed into the water.  
  
"JEAN!!!!!" screamed Darren as he ran into the water and started swimming.  
  
"Kid, get back here!" yelled a police officer, but Darren ignored him. Darren was already waist deep when he dove under. The cold water hit his face like a thousand knives. He pushed the pain aside and began to swim towards where Jean went down.  
  
He was about forty feet away, when he dove under, the water was so dark, it scared him. He focused his power to his hands, or at least any power he had. His hands illuminated and he began to swim, using the light as a flashlight.  
  
He began to swim deeper and deeper until he saw Jean, unconscious, on the bottom of the bay. He swam to her. Her face was cut up, most likely from the impact. He tried to pull her up, but couldn't. She had kelp tied to her feet. He blasted it apart and he grabbed her and swam towards the surface.  
  
When he surfaced, he was met by a SFPD boat and they helped him out of the water. They laid Jean on a cot and handcuffed her. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" asked Darren angrily. "She is under arrest for murder and destructive behavior which destroyed a record shop. "She was under the influence of some cosmic force when she killed Myra. However, she saved many lives from Myra in that record store!" yelled Darren.  
  
There was a swirl of dust and water as the Blackbird landed about five feet away. Storm re appeared and swooped down and grabbed Jean and went back into the jet. Darren was left on the boat to deal with the police. Out of anger his eyes began to illuminate and let of a blinding light. The cops stumbled and Darren made a get away. All in a days work.  
  
In the Jet...  
  
Jean was lying on a makeshift cot, Darren holding her hand. Rogue and Amara watched as Darren silently cried. Amara was perplexed as to how Jean became the Phoenix. Rogue was plagued with the same questions, that will be answered in time.  
  
"I am so sorry, Jean. You need to come back to us. Scott needs you, we need you, the Institute needs you." whispered Darren as he stroked her damp red hair, pulling kelp out of her locks.  
  
"Ah have an idea!" said Rogue amongst the silence. "Yeah?" asked Amara as she warmed a cup of coffee from that morning. "If Ah absorb her, there is a good chance Ah can see what she saw allowing us to understand this Phoenix." "Its worth a try. I have been unable to contact the Professor, so go for it." said Storm as she climbed in back with the four teenagers.  
  
Darren propped Jean up, and Rogue sat beside her on Jean's left. Darren was on her right, and both Amara and Storm were at her feet.  
  
Rogue pulled a black glove off and hesitantly grabbed Jean's hand. There was a spark and Rogue collapsed. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ In Rogue's Mind...  
  
"Where am Ah?"  
  
"Who are you??" asked a little girl. "Ah'm Rogue and y'are?" "I am Jean." Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of a young Jean.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Phoenix?" Rogue asked the young girl. Lil Jean's eyes widened and she began to whimper. "Jean?"  
  
The scene around them changed. They were in a large Victorian house in what looks like Connecticut. Rogue could see a Jean, who looked like she was eleven, she was playing with a young girl.  
  
The scene fast forwarded and Rogue saw Jean's friend get hit by a car. Jean was in the street crying, clinging to her best friend, as she died.  
  
"This was when my telepathy first developed. I began to hear the thoughts of Jane as she slowly died. Professor Xavier, a close friend of my dad, came shortly after and told my parents I was a mutant. He suppressed my telepathy's growth. I developed my telekinesis when I was twelve. Then as a freshmen at Bayville, my telepathy became more known to me." explained the Lil Jean. "Oh." nodded Rogue.  
  
"When I was fifteen, the Phoenix appeared to me in a dream. At first I thought it was just that. Until today. The Phoenix said to me, "You are chosen to wield great cosmic power, the power of the Phoenix. I am to infuse myself with you and in due course I shall surface and the power will be too much and you will turn on those who need you."  
  
Rogue was shocked at what she was being told. Rogue felt a nagging at her side, she looked up and she was able to see Darren trying to wake her. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue woke with an instant. "Rogue are you okay?" asked Amara as she helped Rogue up. "Yeah, Ah saw Jean's first experience with her telepathy and some other memories. Then I saw a dream she had..." said Rogue as she continued to tell about the dream.  
  
"Wow." was all that was heard in the cabin.  
  
Jean was the Phoenix....  
  
**I hope you liked! This isn't how Jean became the Phoenix in the comic book, but o well this is my fiction after all. Next chapter, Rogue will become romantically involved with someone. Also another date for Pietro and Darren. And lastly, how will the team react to Jean's new destiny? Last chance to way in on who Rogue dates... Remy? Bobby? Lance? Kurt? –Damien455...R|R** 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Thanks to My Reviewers!! Your feedback is great and I just love the reviews!!! Wow...32...hehe. Uhm this chapter takes place about two weeks after the last chapter. Yes I have included Jean as the Phoenix and I promise you that last chapter was its first and most likely last appearance. Maybe more about it in the sequel...I'm not sure.  
  
A Pyro's Rage: Thank you for your review! I unfortunately have not read any X-Men comics so I don't know about Quicksilver and Magneto's relationship like you described. However, you did spark an idea!! Thanks!  
  
Thanks...Damien455 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Shocking Behavior.  
  
It had been two weeks since returning from San Francisco. Jean made a full recovery, and everything was explained to the group. Cyclops went ballistic on Darren. Yelling at him and cussing. Darren never seen Cyclops like that.  
  
Professor Xavier had explained to Darren that his mutation was well mutating. Darren somehow lost his ability to create the light orbs by way of friction. He is now able to see at will rays of light, allowing him to mentally bend them letting off a blinding light. It was pretty amazing, so now during battle he doesn't have to worry about rubbing his hands together.  
  
Darren and Pietro's relationship began to develop into a more passionate thing. They were always sneaking around in school, trying to catch a minute to make out. They were caught twice, thankfully by a fellow X-Men.  
  
Romance was a big thing in the mansion these days. Last week, on Halloween, Kurt and Amanda Sefton ( a human) started to date. She of course knew of the mutant phenomena. Mutants were virtually unknown to the small town of Bayville, and Xavier wanted to keep it like that.  
  
Rogue had began to secretly see someone, however no one knows who. Not even Darren. Every time Darren made mention to it, she would just reply in time, don't worry about it.  
  
Darren knew deep down something was up.  
  
Kitty had begun to date Bobby. Rahne and Roberto hooked up once or twice, but called it off because they thought it was awkward. Amara finally admitted her feelings for Ray and he graciously returned the affection. The only person not with anyone was Jubilee, who had a boyfriend back in China.  
  
All the couples decided to get together for a little movie night on Friday night. Everyone was more accepting of Darren. After Pietro and Rogue's outbursts, they started to rethink how they treated him. Darren was more than happy now.  
  
Everyone was already in the rec. room getting ready to watch the three movies they picked. "Titanic", "Sweet Home Alabama", and "Scream".  
  
Scott and Jean ( whose codename is now Phoenix) sat on the left side of the couch in each other's arm. Darren and Scott barely got along, and lately Darren has been sleeping with Kitty. ( He would have slept with Rogue but the risk of getting zapped was too high, she completely understood.)  
  
Kitty and Bobby took the opposite side. Darren and Pietro took the floor along with Amara and Ray. Roberto, Rahne and Jubilee passed on the evening and went to the bowling alley. Kurt and Amanda ported in about five minutes before Jean telekinetically put "Titanic" in. Wow is she lazy or what?  
  
About three hours later, all the girls had tears in their eyes. "That is so sad." said Kitty as she dabbed at her eyes. "What a bitch." exclaimed Darren, who saw the movie for the first time ever.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Pietro with a laugh on his face. "Well she said she would never let go and there she goes and let's go of him." "Honey, she said she would never let go of the promise, she had to let his body go." laughed Pietro.  
  
Darren's face turned red and he popped the next movie in.  
  
They watched the next movie in silence with the occasional outbursts of laughter. Scott and Jean started making out during the wedding scene in the end. Kitty and Bobby along with Ray and Amara followed suit. Pietro and Darren just sat their hand in hand, they decided that some people may not be comfortable with two boys kissing.  
  
No one in the house really trusted Pietro because he was an active member of the Brotherhood. Only Kitty, Rogue and Darren trusted him.  
  
It was about midnight, the perfect time to put a scary movie such as "Scream" in. Darren was about to push it in, when a sound was heard outside the front door. Everyone was asleep...weren't they? The eight mutants got up and headed towards the door. Darren was slightly focusing on the rays of light incase of an enemy, that way he can blind him and they can get out.  
  
Bobby reached forward and opened the door. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground in shock. There on the front porch of the Institute was Rogue kissing Lance.  
  
Darren cleared his throat catching their attention. "Oh shit." was Rogue and Lance at the same time.  
  
Scott stormed off and Jean followed to make sure he was okay, which she knew he wasn't.  
  
Darren and Pietro reached forward. "I got Rogue, you get him." said Darren as he grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"Explain." was all Darren could say.  
  
"Well Lance and Ah are just fooling around. Ah don't like him like that. It just casual sex or in my case kissing." said Rogue avoiding the tall male's eyes.  
  
"How are you able to kiss in the first place?"  
  
"Plastic lips, we just can't french." laughed Rogue as she removed the lips.  
  
"Kinky." laughed Darren, as he hugged her. "You could have told me though." he smiled as he led her back into the room.  
  
Lance had also told Pietro the same story. Lance happened to like Wanda, and he was just 'hooking up' with Rogue, and Rogue too wasn't serious about it either. She just wanted to get some action. Lance had gone home and Rogue went off to bed. Scott and Jean were in Jean's single room, and Kitty also went to bed. Bobby and Ray, who shared a room with each other went to bed also, while Amara was left to clean up, who decided it wasn't worth it and she went to bed, leaving Darren and Pietro alone.  
  
"Darren?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you. I want you to know that you are my other half. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life." said Pietro as he leaned in and kissed Darren passionately.  
  
Darren began to kiss Pietro back more passionately. His hands roaming on Pietro's tee-shirt. Then Pietro took it a step further and took Darren's hoodie off. Darren began to fall back, Pietro on top....  
  
****There is chapter fifteen. Rogue and Lance will not be a permanent couple, for I have an idea in my mind which I happen to like. Uhm...three guesses as to what Darren and Pietro are going to do...lol. Uhm... Next chapter..will probably be a mission. A sequel is planned!!! Thanks to my reviewers!! I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. I have been busy with musical rehearsal. 16 should be up in a couple days...yay!! Review please!!!**** 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Thanks to My reviewers!! Here is chapter 16...yay!**  
  
Last Time in Chapter Fifteen....  
  
"I love you. I want you to know that you are my other half. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life." said Pietro as he leaned in and kissed Darren passionately.  
  
Darren began to kiss Pietro back more passionately. His hands roaming on Pietro's tee-shirt. Then Pietro took it a step further and took Darren's hoodie off. Darren began to fall back, Pietro on top....  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Uh-Oh  
  
The golden sun poured into the living room of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The mansion was silent, with the occasional snore from Logan.  
  
Darren awoke to the sunlight streaming across his tanned face. He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall, 6:45. 'It's too early." thought Darren as he sat up. He noticed he was on the floor with nothing but a blanket on. He looked over to his right and there on the floor was his boyfriend, Pietro, all snug and exhaling/inhaling silently.  
  
A smile crept upon Darren's face. Pietro stirred and woke up several minutes later to find him self naked and to have Darren staring at him.  
  
"Hey." smiled Pietro, "Did we you know?" he asked a smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah." smiled Darren as he pulled Pietro into a kiss. "We should shower before anyone else wakes up." whispered Darren as he picked up his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Pietro followed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ah can't believe you slept with him. On our couch none the less." laughed Rogue Saturday afternoon.  
  
"I know, but I love him. Not to mention he's great." smiled Darren.  
  
"Well if that ain't a fucking over share."  
  
"Shut up. What about you and Lance?" laughed Darren.  
  
"I dunno what to say about that. He has a serious crush on Wanda though...but whatever."  
  
"Haha."  
  
Rogue threw a pillow at him.  
  
Solaris, Rogue, Phoenix, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler...Report to the briefing room...NOW! came Professor Xavier's voice in their head.  
  
Rogue and Solaris ran as fast as they could down stairs to the briefing room.  
  
In the large metallic room sat Xavier, Storm and Logan waiting for everyone to come in.  
  
Once everyone came in, the look on Professor X's face was serious.  
  
"There seems to be a disturbance at the Power Plant on Oak. I need you to go and find out what is going on. I believe the Brotherhood is up to no good. Darren, do not let your emotions for Pietro get in the way." said Xavier as they were dismissed and changed into their uniforms.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Rogue on their way to the Jet. "I have to." was all Darren said as he adjusted his gloves. Rogue just nodded.  
  
They arrived at the Power Plant and sure enough the Brotherhood was causing trouble. "Look! It's the X-Twerps!" yelled Boom-Boom as she threw a detonating orb at the group. Jean deflected it using telekinesis.  
  
Solaris and Rogue went to the right and took on Wanda. Wanda's hands glowed blue and a metal barrel came tumbling through the air at Rogue, she quickly tapped into Kurt's power and teleported out behind Wanda, who hadn't noticed.  
  
Solaris moved forward slyly. He flipped over the barrels which came tumbling at him. Wanda was getting pissed off because she kept missing. He looked up and saw a flood light. His eyes glowed gold as he bent the light causing a blinding blast of light which sent Wanda flying backwards.  
  
Meanwhile the other X-Men took on the other Brotherhood members. However none of the mutants were expecting what was too come. There in the sky, hovering several hundred feet above them was a news helicopter.  
  
This is Susan Djama reporting live from the Bayville Power Plant. We seem to be witnessing several High School students fighting, The most intriguing thing is that these children seem to be mutants of some sort.  
  
Our sources tell us that these teenagers live at a place called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The others live at the Bayville Boarding House.  
  
(News Camera Zooms in on Jean and Kitty)  
  
The one on the left has been identified as Jean Grey, daughter of Professor John Grey. According to what we've seen tonight she can move objects using her mind. The young lady on the left is Katherine Pryde. She can walk through solid objects. Who are these people and what threat do they pose to our society?  
  
The X-Men and Brotherhood members stopped dead in their tracks and looked as several police cars came speeding their way. What were they going to do?  
  
"Freeze and we won't shoot." yelled an officer. He looked angry and scared at the same time. Their was slight movement in the crowd of mutants and a shot was fired. After the shot was fired a body fell to the ground. No one moved as they stared at the body on the ground. The body of......  
  
**Yes this is a cliffhanger. Sorry it was slow with the updating. Care to take a guess as to who was shot? Go for it!! Thanks to my reviewers!!! Chp. 17 coming up by next Friday hopefully. Thanks...Damien455**  
  
Who should Lance date:  
Wanda  
Kitty  
Tabitha  
Amara  
  
*Lemme know!!!!!!* 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Last Time in The Speed Of Light...  
  
"Freeze and we won't shoot." yelled an officer. He looked angry and scared at the same time. Their was slight movement in the crowd of mutants and a shot was fired. After the shot was fired a body fell to the ground. No one moved as they stared at the body on the ground. The body of......  
  
Chapter Seventeen: We Are All X-Men Now..  
  
The X-Men and the Brotherhood looked behind them to see where the bullet had landed. No one was ready for it. There on the black pavement laid the lifeless body of Tabitha Smith.  
  
Tears automatically flowed from Rogue, Darren and Pietro's eyes. One of their best friend was on the ground dead, crimson blood pouring slowly from her heart. Pietro ran over and held her dying body. He noticed she was still breathing but barely able to take big breathes.  
  
"Don't leave me, Tabby." choked Pietro as he stroked her red streaked hair. "I need you." he cried. The tears pouring like a river. The rest of the Brotherhood watched as the teammate slowly died, and Pietro painfully cry. The X-Men got on one knee and lowered their heads, the police still had their guns pointed at the mutants.  
  
"Always remember, I will be here for you. It will always be Pie and Tabby. You are my best friend. I'll save you a seat in heaven. I hope you and Darren make it. I love you." she whispered hoarsely as she drew her last breathe and closed her chocolate eyes.  
  
Pietro sobbed hysterically as his best friend died in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too." he whispered as he laid her body down.  
  
"You!!" yelled Pietro as he ran towards the cop who fired the fatal bullet.  
  
The rest of the mutants looked the cop, anger filling their eyes.  
  
"You ended a perfectly good life today! You shall pay! My father was right! Mutants cant live with you fucking Humans!" yelled Pietro as he glared at the cop.  
  
The cop pulled the trigger again, but the bullets stopped in mid air. "I hardly think that was needed." said Jean as she dropped the bullets.  
  
More cops had arrived, but this time with large taser guns. Storm flew into the air and started to form a thunderstorm, when one of the cops shot the taser at her. It pierced her side and a large pitched scream filled the air as she fell to the ground like a fallen bird.  
  
Darren's eyes glowed Gold. He shot a beam at the cop, but the cop dodged it. "Damn!" yelled Darren as he rushed to Ororo's aid.  
  
"You humans! We are the future!!" yelled Wanda as she started sending hexes everywhere.  
  
Cops came running over and started or at least tried to arrest them. The X- Men sprawled along the Power Plant parking lot fighting with a mixture of powers and fist to fist. Pietro just sat next to Tabitha's body.  
  
The helicopter was still there filming the fight.  
  
( Different Homes Amongst Bayville and the rest of the United States )  
  
*I knew there was something wrong with this people!* ~ Principal Kelly  
  
*Oh my God...* ~ Amanda Sefton  
  
*Amanda? Isn't that your boyfriend Kurt? AMANDA! IS YOUR BOYFRIEND A MUTANT!* ~ Mr. Sefton  
  
*Freaks!* ~ Duncan Matthews  
  
*Oh my God...Tabitha!* ~ Mr. Smith, Tabby's Dad  
  
( Back to the Power Plant)  
  
"Retreat! They have tanks coming!" yelled Scott as he and Pietro lifted Tabitha's body off the ground.  
  
"Brotherhood! Come with us!" yelled Jean, as she used her telekinesis to help carry Tabby's body.  
  
The Brotherhood followed them into the X-Jet and they were off, however they needed someone to drive, since Storm was out cold. "I'll do it!" said Lance as he stepped forward. "You don't even know how to!" said Scott, as he tried to figure out what to do. "Yes I do, remember when I was an X-Men? And the recruits went for a joyride?" he said protestingly.  
  
"Go for it!" said Scott as he moved. Lance looked at the controls, and the plane began to lift into the air. "The chopper is still behind us." said Kitty, scared. Wanda looked at the sun roof, and the platform. "Lift me up, I'll hex them." said Wanda as she was lifted up and into the night air. (If you don't know what it is I am talking about, it is the thing Jubilee went on in the episode 'Joyride' where she shot fireworks at the fighter jets)  
  
After about twenty or so hexes, the helicopter was out of the way. "We are coming up on the mansion." said Jean to the ever so silent group.  
  
Darren was sitting, holding Pietro's hand. Pietro had his head on Darren's shoulder as tears streamed down his eyes. Lance was driving with Scott as his co-pilot. Kitty, Rogue and Kurt were silent as they looked at Tabitha's body which was covered in Wanda's jacket. The rest of the mutants were silent, sitting there, absorbing the night's events.  
  
Jean was next to Storm. Storm had a serious burn on her side from the taser gun.  
  
The jet pulled into the waterfall garage entrance and the mutants exited. Wolverine of course didn't like the fact that the Brotherhood was there, but Jean took charge in explaining.  
  
"Mr. Logan, we were just through hell together, not to mention the fact that we were exposed. We need to be allies not enemies. We lost too much already."  
  
( In the Rec Room, all the mutants are there watching what was going to be said by the Mayor of Bayville. )  
  
Amanda had snuck out of her house after her parents yelled at her for Kurt's difference in his appearance.  
  
*Tonight you have witnessed some extraordinary events in the History of Bayville. The people you have seen today are what experts are calling Mutants. The term mutant isn't as alien to you as you think. The term has been used to describe people with physical ailments such as Progaria and Autism (A/N: I don't know if this is true in most places, but where I come from it is.) These mutants however seem to have superhuman abilities. Are these men and women dangerous? Many of the identified are students here at Bayville High. The following have been positively identified:  
Scott Summers  
Jean Grey  
Kitty Pryde  
Marie D'Ancanto  
Darren Baker  
Pietro Maximoff  
Lance Alvers  
Todd Tolensky  
Fred Dukes  
Wanda Maximoff  
The late: Tabitha Smith  
  
We ask that if anyone is interested there will be a meeting at the school's gym tomorrow evening to discuss this 'phenomenon'. We will also discuss whether or not these people should be allowed back in school. Since tomorrow is Monday, I ask that the Mutants come to school, but the school and the town will not be held responsible for any damage done to them.*  
  
Almost everyone in the room flipped their lid.  
  
"I have set up sleeping arrangements for the Brotherhood. Also, tomorrow evening we shall have a funeral for Tabitha. Logan has found a perfect spot in the yard under the lilac tree, which Tabitha loved. Tomorrow morning we will also discuss this meeting." said Xavier as he wheeled away, looking as if he was gonna cry.  
  
There was a silence amongst all the mutants. Jean was the first one to speak. "We are in this together. Let's put the past behind us and move forward. We need each other during this time of adversity. We need to stick together. It is going to be hard but we can do it. We need to stick together for not only our survival but for Tabby. This is the end of innocence. We are mutants. We are the future of evolution. We are the next step and we need to be one. No longer is it going to be the X-Men versus the Brotherhood. We are all X-Men now."  
  
Everyone just looked at Jean, her confidence was her greatest aspect. She looked at everyone as they were processing what she had just said.  
  
"We're in." said Lance, who was speaking for the Brotherhood. The X-Men also agreed. The New Mutants were there also and they too showed their agreement.  
  
Pietro spoke up, "For Tabitha!" as he put his hand in the middle of a circle. Everyone one by one put their hand in as well. Scott was hesitant, but he decided on it. They threw their hands in the air.  
  
Jean's words were echoing through everyone's head, especially the words: "We are all X-Men now."  
  
A/N: Rest In Peace Tabitha Smith 3  
  
***I hope you all liked! I'm so sorry about Tabitha. If anyone was a die hard Tabby fan, I'm sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers! Uhm yes, Lance and Wanda will go out later on...hehe. I can't wait to write chapter eighteen. I'm probably gonna start right after this goes up. It will most likely be up my Wednesday, March 17. Review!!!!*** 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Last Time in Chapter 17:  
  
There was a silence amongst all the mutants. Jean was the first one to speak. "We are in this together. Let's put the past behind us and move forward. We need each other during this time of adversity. We need to stick together. It is going to be hard but we can do it. We need to stick together for not only our survival but for Tabby. This is the end of innocence. We are mutants. We are the future of evolution. We are the next step and we need to be one. No longer is it going to be the X-Men versus the Brotherhood. We are all X-Men now."  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Shooting Star  
  
All the X-Men and Brotherhood were slow getting out of bed Monday morning. They knew what was going to happen.  
  
They knew that if they went to school, they would be met with unending bigotry. That night they would have to bury a friend, and attend a meeting where the so called "mutant problem" would be discussed.  
  
About thirty minutes before the group left for school, the Professor spoke to them, giving them guidelines.  
  
"Here are some guidelines you have to follow: 1. No powers, 2. No fighting, 3. Ignore the humans, 4. Act like yourself, 5. Come home straight after school. Pleased follow these."  
  
"Yes Professor." came muffled voices in the crowd of mutants.  
  
They all piled into Jean and Scott's cars. They were on their way to the one place they didn't feel safe, school.  
  
(At School)  
  
Jean and Scott parked their cars, and exited. They looked at the crowd of students who had stopped walking to look at them.  
  
Kitty clenched Kurt's arm. Pietro and Darren stood hand in hand, as did Scott and Jean. Rogue had her arms clenched across her chest, and Darren's free arm around her shoulder. Fear etched on their faces. Anger on those of the humans. The other Brotherhood members had anger on their faces.  
  
"Freaks!" yelled some of the students. "Mutie Scum!" yelled others. The insulting words stung their minds. It most in particularly Jean.  
  
"Oh my god." she muttered as she fell to her knees clenching her head. "Jean!" yelled Scott as he fell to her side. "They're projecting! It is too much." she said as she tried to control her telepathy. She was picking up thoughts she didn't want to hear.  
  
*I can't believe I dated a fucking mutant!* ~ Taryn ( Pre-fic relationship between her and Scott) *Fucking bitch, should die.* ~ Random person  
  
*Jean!* ~ Darren, Pietro and Rogue  
  
*Freak!* ~ Random Person  
  
Jean finally regained composure after about five minutes. The first bell had already rung and the crowd was dispersing. The mutants stood there afraid to move, in fear of getting hurt.  
  
One by one they entered, only to be met with more stares and insults.  
  
They shrug them off as if they didn't mean anything to them, but on the inside they were hurting.  
  
Everyone went their separate ways. Rogue, Darren and Pietro went to Darren's locker, so he can get his books. "Look, everything will be fine. We need to keep our cool. Remember Xavier's dream, we need to follow it to the best we can despite the insults." said Darren as he grabbed his Speech book. "Ah agree with him. We need to do this for Xavier and for Tabby." spoke Rogue "Okay. I just cant lose you, like I lost her." smiled Pietro as he reached in and embraced Darren in a kiss. This little action made humans stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Oh my god. He's a mutant and a fag. And think I masturbated about him." whispered a girl to her friend as they walked by Darren and Pietro. (A/N: The girl was talking about Darren. If you remember in Chapter Two, she was the girl that called him "Blazing") Darren shrugged it off and said good bye to Pietro and they went their separate ways.  
  
( Back At the Institute, after School )  
  
*Avalanche, Blob, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Shadowcat, Cyclops, Solaris, Rogue, and Storm report to my office.*  
  
Everyone in the mansion got the telepathic message and they headed off towards the office. "Yes, Professor?" asked Phoenix as she walked in.  
  
"Sit, please." They followed his instruction. "As you know, Tonight is the meeting at the High School. I want all of you to attend. I ask that you wear nice clothes and sit on the chairs in the back of the stage, so everyone can see you. I am also going to ask Jean to speak at the meeting. To try and persuade the humans you are controlled in your gifts and deserve to be in school."  
  
"Yes, Professor." came muffled responses. "You may leave. We will have a ceremony in twenty minutes for Tabitha." he responded as he wheeled away.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Today we bury a great mutant and above all a great friend. Tabitha Smith, you were the most free spirited women I ever had the chance to meet. May God rest your soul. Until we meet again. Amen." said Charles as Jean telekinetically lowered the casket which Logan made into the ground.  
  
"Amen." said everyone as they threw a yellow rose into the burial hole. The roses flew and landed on the top of the casket. Pietro and many others cried.  
  
They noticed they didn't have a grave stone, but Darren took care of it. He went over to the side of the house and carried a large flat stone. He laid flat on the ground and kneeled next to it. His right pointer finger started to glow. He started to write on the stone. He was using the light as a laser to engrave the stone. After about ten minutes her produced a beautiful grave stone.  
  
It read:  
Tabitha Smith  
"Boom-Boom"  
1985-2003  
A great friend, taken early. Always and Forever a X-Men The stone also had a rose craved into it. Lance took the honor is using his power to make a little hole to place the stone in. Darren placed it in and everyone started to cry again.  
  
Jubilee stepped forward and did an intricate dance with her hands and released several fireworks. They sailed into the air and let of an explosion. There above the stone in the sky were fireworks which spelt out "RIP Boom-Boom!" Everyone smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Pietro was left alone by her grave. He sat down on the cold earth and looked at the fresh soil which was put atop her grave. Tears came to his eyes as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. All of a sudden the lyrics of a song came to him, and there he sat and began to sing:  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
You will never leave my heart behind  
  
Like the path of a star  
  
I'll be anywhere you are  
  
In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
  
In the secret place inside your soul  
  
Keep my light in your eyes  
  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
Don't you fear when you dream  
  
Waking up is never what it seems  
  
Like a jewel buried deep  
  
Like a promise meant to keep  
  
You are everything you want to be  
  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
You are everything you want to be  
  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
  
Keep my light in your eyes  
  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
Tears began to pour from his red, puffy eyes. Images of him and Tabby sailed through his mind. The time she blew up the trash can on the way to school, her asking if he was gay, the time were they went to a movie and pizza, the Brotherhood missions and just being with each other. He knew that this is what life had chosen for her, and he had to accept that no matter how painful it may be.  
  
"Good night, until next time." he smiled as he kissed his fingers and placed his fingers on the soil.  
  
He stood up and walked back into the house to get ready for the meeting. He knew he had to be strong. And for Tabitha he would be anything.  
  
As he was walking in the house, he noticed something. He saw a shooting star sail through the sky. He looked up at it and smiled.  
  
**There is Chapter Eighteen. Chapter Nineteen will be the meeting. Thank you to all my reviewers! The song that Pietro sang was "Say Goodnight" by Beth Nielsen Chapman, this song was heard on various points in the late television series, "Dawson's Creek". I hope you all enjoyed. And yes Lance will get romantically involved with Wanda. Thank You!  
  
A Pyro's Rage: Thank you for your review on Chapter Seventeen. Im glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as well.  
  
Thanks, Damien455** 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: End of the Innocence  
  
The mutants were all dressed and ready to attend the meeting. The nerve in all of them were jumping around. They were slightly afraid to see what was going to happen.  
  
They piled into the cars and drove off. Logan stayed home with the New Recruits, who didn't want to go, because they don't attend the High School.  
  
"Jean, are you nervous?" asked Scott in the car. In Jean's car was Scott, Darren, Rogue, and Pietro. "What do you think?" she responded trying to keep her eyes focused on the road. "Here we are."  
  
Outside were police officers and other law enforcement official. They parked and exited. People stood and watched as they prepared to enter. Jean clenched her fist on the manilla file folder, which held her speech.  
  
"You can dress nice, but it doesn't cover up the fact you are all scum!" yelled an older woman. Darren glared at her, his eyes slightly illuminating. The older woman grabbed her son in fear.  
  
(Inside the Gym)  
  
The gym had been transformed into a meeting hall. There were chairs everywhere, and the stage had ten chairs on one side of the stage for the mutants, and three on the other side, and in the middle was a podium.  
  
Principal Kelly, the Superintendent of Schools, and the Mayor was sitting in the three chairs. The X-Men entered and took seats on the opposite side of the stage.  
  
"This meeting will now convene." announced Principal Kelly. "The purpose of this hearing is to discuss this issue in Bayville. These students have been identified as mutants, what exactly are they? And are they dangerous to be allowed in school?!"  
  
"Is there anyone who would like to come up here and talk?" he asked. Jean was the first one up, she liked getting things over and done with.  
  
Jean looked at the crowd, the crowd of people she knew since she was young, the looks on their faces were anger and hatred. The Professor had blocked her Telepathy so she wouldn't pick up on peoples thoughts.  
  
"Good Evening. My name is Jean Grey and I am a mutant. What exactly is a mutant? Well I am up here tonight to explain to you what a mutant is. A mutant is a person born with the X-Gene. This gene is in every living sentient human being. But in the last one hundred years, this Gene has suddenly started to mutate. Normally this gene is considered Junk DNA, but not anymore. This gene mutated in many giving them Superhuman abilities. These abilities manifest at puberty and are triggered during periods of heightened emotional stress. For me, it was holding my best friend Annie as she died in my arms. These people to my left are mutants. We are mutants who are here to protect humans from a more powerful mutant out there. I am not going into detail though. Just because we have abilities, gifts if you will, doesn't mean are not the same people that you all know. We are human beings and we deserve to be treated like them. I can assure you we all have amazing control over our powers. We do not pose a threat towards anyone. Also let me make known, if anyone has a young child like under twelve, it is a possibility they too will be a mutant. Mutants are real and this is the beginning of a new stage of evolution. We are hear to stay and we are here to protect you. It was once said, "Humans fear what they can not understand and what they can not understand they often seek to destroy". Just because you can't understand who we are doesn't mean you can't accept us. There are many things out there we cant understand yet we accept. For example, one of my best friends is gay. I don't understand why someone is gay, but I accept them because it's who they are. We need to accept mutants, because they are part of this world. Thank You."  
  
Jean folded her speech and took her seat. No one applauded except the mutants.  
  
It was Kelly's turn.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us not be fooled by Miss Grey's little speech. I don't think it is safe for our children to be in school with mutants. These individuals have more power than a handgun, which I don't think is suitable."  
  
Principal Kelly went on for ten minutes stating that mutants are dangerous and can't be in school with the "normal" kids. Everyone applauded for him. Apparently this wasn't looking good for the mutants.  
  
"We have decided that these "mutants" must wear an identification tag, which will be worn around the neck and it will have a picture of the mutant and it will have physical description and also that of their abilities. They will be allowed in school, but the minute one of them activates their powers, they all get expelled." said the Mayor as he adjourned the meeting.  
  
People were leaving the hall, many unhappy that the mutants are still allowed in school.  
  
"Ah can't believe this! We have to wear those cards!" exclaimed Rogue in anger.  
  
"It's like the Holocaust all over again! They made the Jews wear those stars and now this!" exclaimed Wanda.  
  
"Ja." said Kurt, as he turned his inducer off, scary several people nearby.  
  
"Kurt, you like sure you want to do that?" asked Kitty, as she walked along side the group.  
  
"Ja, like I shouldn't have to hide it anymore. They know I am a mutant, so it no longer matters if they see my real skin." he exclaimed as he saw Amanda running near him.  
  
"Jean, you did wonderful." smiled Darren as he hugged her. "Thanks for what you said in the speech about your gay friend." he whispered. "Your welcome." she smiled back.  
  
"The cards are at home for you all to fill out." said Xavier as they wheeled towards the cars.  
  
They were in Jean's car when a song came on...  
  
Remember when the days were long  
  
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky  
  
Didn't have a care in the world  
  
With mommy and daddy standin' by  
  
But "happily ever after" fails  
  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
  
The lawyers dwell on small details  
  
Since daddy had to fly  
  
But I know a place where we can go  
  
That's still untouched by men  
  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
  
And the tall grass waves in the wind  
  
You can lay your head back on the ground  
  
And let your hair fall all around me  
  
Offer up your best defense  
  
But this is the end  
  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
O' beautiful, for spacious skies  
  
But now those skies are threatening  
  
They're beating plowshares into swords  
  
For this tired old man that we elected king  
  
Armchair warriors often fail  
  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
  
The lawyers clean up all details  
  
Since daddy had to lie  
  
But I know a place where we can go  
  
And wash away this sin  
  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
  
And the tall grass waves in the wind  
  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
  
And let your hair spill all around me  
  
Offer up your best defense  
  
But this is the end  
  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
Who knows how long this will last  
  
Now we've come so far, so fast  
  
But, somewhere back there in the dust  
  
That same small town in each of us  
  
I need to remember this  
  
So baby give me just one kiss  
  
And let me take a long last look  
  
Before we say goodbye  
  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
  
And let your hair fall all around me  
  
Offer up your best defense  
  
But this is the end  
  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
"So true." said Rogue, as she looked out the window.  
  
This was the beginning of a new stage in their lives. For years, they remained hidden from society, and now they were the center of it.  
  
It truly was the end of the innocence.  
  
*8 hope you all liked! Please read and review!! Chapter Twenty: Trying to live a normal life when everyone is out to get them. The next chapters will be more Darren/Pietro centered. The story is however going to be ending soon. Maybe only another five to ten chapters! Also...there will be a sequel. I am also looking for an OC for my sequel. The template will be uploaded as soon as I upload this! 


	22. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty: ID Cards to Simply Live  
  
When the mutants arrived home after the meeting, they were ushered into one of the classrooms on the lower levels. There on each desk was a card, with a leather neck strap. On each card was a picture of the mutant and several blank fill ins.  
  
"I need each of you to fill out the proper questions with the proper answers. Then give the cards to myself or Ororo and we shall laminate them. You are then to wear them everytime you leave the mansion." said Charles as he showed them what to do. He too had one on, as did Ororo and Logan. Logan was pissed.  
  
Each student began to fill his or her card out. Darren looked at his card and read the questions. When completed it looked like this:  
  
Name: Darren Baker  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 180 lbs.  
Power: Light Manipulation.  
*Picture*  
  
"I can't believe this crap!" yelled Lance as he filled out his card.  
  
"Since when did we need ID cards to simply live?" asked Kitty as she decorated her card.  
  
"Kitty, I don't think we should put little flowers on it." said Jean as she was ahnded her finished card. "Well, I figured since they are forcing us to do this, I should have free reign over it." laughed Kitty.  
  
"This sucks. These don't even match our clothes!" yelled Jean, as she noticed the card conflicted with her clothes.  
  
"Well, they were made my humans, like they know how to dress." smirked Darren as he walked out of the room and went upstairs. Pietro followed.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Pietro as he looked at his boyfriend in the eyes.  
  
"No." Darren responded as he looked through his drawers for some pajama pants.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This." Darren responded as he threw the ID card across the room.  
  
"I know, but it's the best they can do. Remember they are uneducated about us." said Pietro as he hugged Darren.  
  
"I am just afraid that the humans will back lash and I will lose you. If I ever lost you or Rogue, my life would be over. Part of me died with Tabby, I don't need the rest of dying either." said Darren as he and Pietro laid on the bed.  
  
"It'll be alright. I promise." said Pietro.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I know so." the white haired mutant responded as he gently ran his fingers through Darren's blonde hair.  
  
"I love you." smiled Darren as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
"Hey." said Rogue as she entered the kitchen the next morning. Almost everyone's jaws hit the ground.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently, she knew what they were gawking at.  
  
"What are you wearing?" asked Darren as he got up and circled her to look at what she had on. Rogue wore a black and blue off the shoulder top, and a dark red plaid skirt, and knee high boots, and no gloves.  
  
"Aren't you afraid you'll absorb someone?" asked Jean as she sipped her orange juice.  
  
"Well ya, but since Ah have to wear this card where the humans can read what my power is, I shouldn't hide it anymore. Like they should be smart enough to read it, and not to touch me." she smiled.  
  
"Ja. I agree!" said Kurt as he turned his inducer off.  
  
Everyone started to laugh...this was gonna get good.  
  
Everyone was exiting the house and placing their cards around their necks.  
  
(School)  
  
Everyone was interested in reading what their abilities were. Some people backed away when they read certain ones and others were interested.  
  
Rogue was enjoying it so much, she was showing off her god given ability ( her body) and people were reading her card and running, but before they read it she was toying with them. Darren was on the ground.  
  
"Maybe this won't be too bad." said Darren as he and Rogue entered French class.  
  
*Sorry I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Review!!!  
  
Thanks to all my Reviewers.  
  
**This is Dedicated to A Pyro's Rage...Thanks for the always awesome reviews, and emailing me about the OC thing.**  
  
I no longer need an OC.* 


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

***Thanks to my Reviewers! I can't do this without you all! I forgot to mention that the Brotherhood has moved in with the X-Men. Also this chapter takes place a little in the future. The story as I am sure you have noticed has taken place within a couple months and mainly day after day scenarios. This chapter takes place in January 2004. The other chapters took place in like September-November 2003. I am sad to say that there only is a couple more chapters left, and I hope that you all follow into the sequel. Thanks!***  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: College Choices and Power Evolution  
  
It had been several months since the initiation of the ID cards. The mutants were getting use to them, but the humans still caused trouble. The usual insults were thrown and the threats to kill them were on the rise, but the mutants were not tarnished by this. They felt they had the protection they needed, and it wasn't necessarily their powers, it was each other. Relationships were getting hotter and hotter. Jean and Scott upped their relationship to the next level, which I am sure you all know what that is. There was a pregnancy scare though, but it was just that, a scare. Kitty and Bobby broke up after two months, for mutual reasons. Bobby then jumped straight into a relationship with Rahne, Kitty was pissed. One of the most shocking things was that Wanda and Lance started dating. It was weird at first for Pietro to see his sister dating, but she countered with "Well, it was weird to see you kissing another man.".  
  
The seniors at Bayville began to look into colleges. The seniors at the Institute were looking into colleges that are close to the Institute.  
  
On a cold Sunday morning, the seniors sat down in the rec. room and looked through brochures and admission forms. Jean was looking at Columbia University, she planned to become a doctor. Scott was interested in New York University, he planned to be an journalist. Both Darren and Rogue were looking into Boston University. They all had the grades to get into the school's they were looking at. Pietro and the other Brotherhood seniors were taking the year off. They were taking a year off to get the high school credits that they didn't earn. Pietro was a little upset that he couldn't go to college with Darren, but Darren said that he needed those credits and Pietro was all up for getting them.  
  
"Do you think you should go so far to Boston?" asked Scott as he filled out his application.  
  
"Yeah. I honestly do. Why?" responded Darren as he flipped through the picture book. "Like what if we need you? For a mission?" said Scott. "We'll only be three hours away, which is not that bad. Like the jet can get there in no time." smiled Rogue as she started her outline for her essay. "True." smiled Jean.  
  
"So Darren? What is it that you want to be? Like what are you planning on majoring in?" asked Xavier as he joined the four seniors.  
  
"I dunno. I was thinking about Art History."  
  
"That is nice. I didn't know you were interested in Art History." smiled Xavier. "Yeah, it was one of those hobbies I never told anyone." "I see, and what about you Rogue?"  
  
"I was looking into Social Work." she smiled. "That is a very rewarding career." smiled Xavier. "Thanks." she smiled back.  
  
"I shall let you all get back to what you were doing." he said as he rolled away.  
  
"I never knew these things could be so hard." said Scott, as he erased another point on his outline preparation for his essay. "I know what you mean." said a even more frustrated Jean. "Why what's wrong?" asked Darren to Jean. "They are asking me a lot of childhood questions and I can't think of the right answer." she said as she got up and went to get something to eat.  
  
"Are any of y'all nervous that we won't be accepted to these school's because we are mutants." asked Rogue.  
  
"Well, yeah I know I am." said Darren as he looked through the Art History course catalog.  
  
"I agree." said Scott as well.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was also another problem in the Manor, and that was Kitty. Lately, her powers have been off. She had been getting night terrors as she called them, and she has been phasing through the bed and into Jean's room. The professor couldn't explain her new recent power surge. It however was explained that Sunday evening.  
  
It was midnight, and everyone in the mansion was asleep. Kitty was nervous about sleeping, but she eventually dozed off. Below her Jean was wide awake, to make sure she didn't have any visitors from room above. As if on sequence at 12:15, the same as the nights before Kitty fell through the ceiling. However this night was different from others.  
  
Kitty phased through the ceiling and stopped in mid air. She jolted awake, and looked around and saw her hovering three feet above Jean. "Jean?" she asked looking thankful.  
  
"Don't thank me. I'm not keeping you suspended in the air." she said, as she telekinetically flipped the lights on and telepathically called the Professor.  
  
The Professor wheeled in and saw what was happening. "Jean, are you sure it's not you?" he asked. "I am positive."  
  
"Uhm, can we stop asking questions and figure out why I am floating. I'm like flying here, but I feel like my feet are being supported, like when I am on a floor." Kitty said.  
  
"She's walking on air." said Darren who was silently standing in the door way.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Xavier. "She said she can float around and that she feels like she is on a floor. Kitty, do me a favor and walk around for me. You know like you would if you were on the ground."  
  
"Okay." she replied as she started to walk around. "Whoa, this is awesome." she smiled.  
  
"Like okay, but how do I, you know? Get down?"  
  
"Unphase." said Darren. "Okay." said Kitty as she unphased and fell onto Jean's bed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kitty was of course happy that her power had evolved, but it also raised questions as to can other people's abilities evolve? According to Professor Xavier, any one of their abilities can evolve. Like Rogue may be able to touch someone, and Scott maybe someday be able to see normally. Darren's ability had already evolved when he started being able to see rays of light.  
  
*****************  
  
( In the Danger Room )  
  
"Okay, here is the plan. The purpose of this drill is to test out Kitty's new power advancement. Everyone is to protect Kitty from the droids.  
  
The team looked at the droids, they were large, metallic and very armed with lasers.  
  
Solaris, Rogue, Shadowcat, Phoenix, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Toad were the ones who were chosen to participate in the drill.  
  
"GO!" screamed Logan.  
  
The droids were turned on and went after them. Darren dodged the first set of lasers, ut just barely. He noticed the heat sensors that they had for eyes. Darren quickly prismed out and ran towards the machine. However this time the an advancement was made and the droid could see his body heat. Darren was hit head on by one of the red lasers. He unprismed and fell to the ground, hurt.  
  
"DARREN!" screamed Pietro who was mistakenly hexed by Wanda, she was trying to hex the droid, but she got it and her aim was screwed up and hit Pietro, he tried to run super fast, but he ran in slow motion, which was actually amusing.  
  
Jean was helping Kitty. Kitty's personal mission given by Logan was for her to walk up to the roof where there was a yellow flag situated. She had the perfect plan.  
  
"Jean, give me a slight boost." she yelled as she phased through a droid and corrupted its functions. "Okay." said Jean as she telekinetically lifted Kitty about a foot in the air. Jean stopped using her mind and Kitty was phasing through the air. She started to climb up as if using stairs. It was truly amazing.  
  
"Way to go Kitty!" yelled her teammates as she retrieved the flag and unphased. "That was skill." said Darren as he finally got up.  
  
"Thanks." smiled an overly ecstatic Kitty.  
  
**I hope everyone enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any information and/or insight on Daytripper ( a.k.a. Amanda Sefton) let me know please!! Thanks! Damien455** 


	24. Chpater TwentyTwo

**Thanks to my reviewers.!! This is for you all..**  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you think I would be writing this?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Acceptance Letters and Graduation  
  
The last couple months of high school went by quickly and surprisingly stress free for most of the seniors at Bayville High. Now the only thing left is Acceptance letters. Most of the seniors were confident, but there would always be that nervousness.  
  
On a warm May morning, the mansion awoke to a loud shriek. This of course brought up an unpleasant memory for Rogue, Darren and Storm. If you will remember, the whole suicide incident awhile back.  
  
Everyone jolted out of bed and ran into the foyer where Jean was situated with a smile the size of the contiguous United States on her face. "I'm in!!!" she screamed several times.  
  
"Jean! That is wonderful!" said Xavier as he looked at the letter of acceptance.  
  
Everyone took there turns hugging and congratulating Jean, before they went into the kitchen and dining hall to eat a marvelous congratulatory breakfast, made by Storm.  
  
"Jean, I would like to frame the letter if you wouldn't mind." asked Xavier.  
  
"Oh my god, I wouldn't mind. If it weren't for you where would I be?" she pointed out, as she got up and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my, I should call my parents." said Jean as she got up for the phon. "Don't you want to wait. Aren't they flying in tonight for graduation tomorrow?" said Scott as he stuffed pancakes in his mouth. "I guess your right. That way I can have a surprise for them."  
  
"Now, Darren have you contacted your parents about graduation?" asked Xavier.  
  
"Yes. My dad won't come because he has yet to accept that I am a mutant. However, my mom should be flying in later today as well."  
  
"Very well. Jean, your parents can bunk in one of the guest rooms, and Darren your mom can sleep on the couch, because we really don't have the room for her since the Brotherhood moved in."  
  
"She'll get over it." said Darren sarcastically.  
  
"Well if that aint sweet." joked Rogue. "I thought it was." said Darren. Everyone burst out into laughter.  
  
Later that day, Scott received his acceptance letter. The Professor took his letter and placed in a frame and put it on the wall next to Jeans. Jean and Scott left at about noon to pick her parents up. Darren's were coming in at six.  
  
Darren, Rogue and Pietro decided to go out for lunch and then do some errands and then go and pick up Darren's parents. Oh what joy.  
  
"Darren..?"  
  
"Yea Rogue?"  
  
"Both you and I got something from BU." she said, nervousness infiltrating her voice.  
  
"Oh god." he said as he took the respective envelope.  
  
"Count of three." said Rogue.  
  
"Three." said Pietro as he was anxious to see what the response was.  
  
Darren had his envelope opened first and read the contents out loud"  
  
Dear Mr. Darren A. Baker,  
  
We at Boston University are proud to announce your acceptance into the class of 2008. Your acceptance is based upon your academic record in high school, your SAT and SAT II test scores as well as your recommendation from Professor Charles Xavier. Enclosed is our course catalog, and we ask that you please register your classes and pay the down payment by June 20, 2004. We again thank you for choosing BU. First Semester starts on August 24, 2004. We look forwards to seeing you and meeting you. One last note, you are asked to attend a psychological evaluation to determine your control on your mutation. We find that if we know your level control you should be fine in school. Your mutation played very little if no role in your acceptance. Thank you.  
Gary Tutoli  
Admissions Director  
  
Darren shrieked in joy when he read his letter. He would be attending the school he wanted. He was so thrilled. Rogue too was accepted.  
  
"We're going!!" she said in shock. "I know. We're in!" yelled Darren as he pulled Rogue into a hug. "Tonight, lets pick our classes!!" she said. "Yeah." smiled Darren. "I am so proud of you baby." smiled Pietro as he pulled his boyfriend into a loving embrace. "Thanks." said Darren as he kissed Pietro.  
  
Darren and company picked up his mother afterwards, which was just joyous. She was a lot miserable and told Darren she divorced his father, and didn't feel like telling Darren...ever. Darren of course was angry, but relieved. His father was always abusive towards both of them.  
  
(Graduation Day)  
  
Graduation day came quick. The football field was marvelously transformed into a beautiful ceremonial hall, if you will. The grass was so green, the there were white chairs in about hundred rows, there was a stage and a white carpet leading towards the stage, it was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
The seniors had to wear red/maroon robes with the little hats and golden tassels. Many objected to the color, but Principal Kelly wouldn't listen. Jean was excited because she was named the Salutatorian, she missed out on valedictorian by three or four points, she was naturally crushed. Today was the day that the humans would forget about the mutants...or at least that's what the mutants hoped.  
  
The ceremony commenced at one o'clock. The seniors entered and sat down in their respective seats. Darren smiled, *I finally got here.* he thought to himself.  
  
"I would now like to call upon Miss Jean Grey to come and give us her speech." said Principal Kelly, with an icy tone in his voice. Jean smoothed out her robe and walked up to the stage with a blue folder in hand. She looked at the crowd of mutants and mutant haters. Her eyes lingered on her friends and her family. She was overwhelmed by the looks on their faces. She felt strong.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jean Grey. High school was one of the greatest experiences of my life. I went through so many changes and met my best of friends. High school should be like that. High school is a time for change and a time to meet new friends. When I came to Bayville High as a freshmen, I knew one person. But as the years progressed I knew a lot more. I began to realize things about myself. My talents, interests and even myself changed along the way. How I changed? I changed by learning the truth behind friendship. Friends are the people that will always be there when you need them. Friends are the people who you can tell if what they are wearing is the most ugliest thing. Friends are the one thing that you need to hold onto when you graduate, because high school, for me, was the one place were I was able to be myself in the company of my friends. Who knows what the future holds, but I know that if you stick with those who were always by your side, your future will be the most rewarding thing possible. Thank you."  
  
Jean looked at the audience awaiting some applause but got none, not even from her friends. Jean, crushed, started to descend and walk towards her seat. Situated in the fifteenth row, she started her walk. But when she passed the first row, they all stood up and applauded for her. Row by row they stood. She felt happy and a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Thank you Miss Grey. Now when I call your name please come up here and receive your diploma."  
  
"Ackhart, Mason" and the list continued and continued.  
  
"Baker, Darren" Darren stood up and walked towards the stage, he was smiling and was very excited about receiving this diploma.  
  
The list continued on and on, and all the mutants had their diplomas and were smiling and being all happy. Jubilee, who was sitting in the audience, stood up shot some fireworks into the air.  
  
Everyone cheered when they saw the fireworks in the air, popping and sizzling. This was the first time, the humans admired a mutant's actions.  
  
High school, like a chapter in the book of life, closed for the mutants at Bayville High School on the Tuesday afternoon. With each mutant now going there separate ways come August, they had the next few months to be together and be the best thing that one could ever have...and that's Best Friends. Senior year went by so quickly for Darren and his friends, an analogy you could give it is that it traveled by like The Speed of Light. Relationships blossomed as did friendships. Lives were forever changed and their truth was revealed.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked Darren as he and the rest of the newly graduated mutants sat under the stars.  
  
"College and beyond." said Scott as he and Darren clung their soda bottles together.  
  
*The End*  
  
**I wasn't planning on ending this story so soon, but it worked out this way. A sequel will be posted shortly. Thank you to all my reviewers especially: A Pyro's Rage, Enfant-Terrible, and DemonRogue13. I hope you all continue on to the sequel, a title has not been thought of, but when I do I'll upload it as another chapter on this story for all you to check. Thank you and without you this story wouldn't have been possible. Thank you and God bless. Damien455** 


End file.
